Photograph You In This Light
by b0llyknickers
Summary: Regina Mills is Headmistress at Storybrooke Forest School. Robin Locksley is a freelance Photographer who's son Roland is in his first year at Storybrooke Forest. The pair keep meeting and find that maybe they can't keep away. Modern AU. Outlaw Queen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **So to save any confusion, I posted this story a year prior to me writing this now and I ended up stopping when Robin died because of one thing and another.**

 **So here I am, hopefully a better writer than I was then, and taking each of these chapters down, fixing the many mistakes, putting them back up, and hopefully, finishing this story for you. :)**

 **This one is for Lindsay, Millie, Chelsea and Verity.**

* * *

Regina Mills is a powerful woman. She has always been a powerful woman. She was a powerful woman when Cora helped her to follow in her footsteps and begin buying property across the city, and she's still a powerful woman as she stands face to face with her ever growing son.

"Henry, you have four chapters of Wuthering Heights left and then you can put it down forever."

"But mom, Heathcliff is so.." he begins, before Regina cuts him off,

"Four chapters. That's it." She has to fight to hide her smile now, she knows Henry is about to begin a rant about the many flaws he feels the characters in Wuthering Heights have as proof that him finishing the book is some form of torture. A thought that makes her mouth tug at the hint of a proud smile because she knows, despite his protests, the very fact that he can have this argument about the characters in the Bronte novel at all proves he is reading it closely and understanding the plot line.

Henry lets out a loud, over exaggerated sigh to prove he still isn't happy, but slumps off to his room nonetheless. Regina doesn't chastise him for his dramatic behaviour though, she's too distracted by the teenage attitude he seems to be expertly developing every day. She casts a glance at the pencilled-in height chart she can see on the edge of the open kitchen door and gives a matching sigh to Henry's. How has he suddenly got to 14?

Regina's alarm goes off at 6:45 am. She rolls across her King sized bed, with a frustrated grunt. Of course being single and owning a king sized bed has benefits, but she struggles to see any of them as she has to roll all the way across it to be on the side where the alarm is angrily chiming at her. How does she always manage to end up on the side opposite to where the blasted thing sits? She reaches to turn it off and rubs her eyes. At least her morning fight with her quilt to find the alarm woke her up anyway.

She swings her legs off the bed to stand, ouch. Apparently not only has she travelled across her huge bed in the night, she has also hurt her neck in the process. She stretches it out as she stands, hoping it won't bother her all day. She knows she is a restless sleeper. Despite her efforts, she always wakes up with scatter cushions having fallen to the ground, pillows across the sheets and if she bothered to tie her hair up for bed, she would wake up with that everywhere too. She hadn't slept completely soundly since Daniel had died, and that had been 11 years.

Once she has showered and dressed, her and Henry sit at the table for breakfast. Boiled egg and toast cut into slices (or soldiers as they like to call them) to dip into the egg, and greek yoghurt with fruit and granola. The latter for Regina, of course. There's no way Henry would pass on his hearty breakfast for a yoghurt. Regina knows this is Henry's favourite breakfast, he'd loved it when he was little too. He went through a typical picky eater stage and runny boiled egg and soldiers had been the way to break it in the end. Regina achieved this by telling him his favourite story, the one she created about a queen and her prince, and how he needed to eat the meal because a prince always needs his soldiers. And, despite how old Henry got and how mature he began to act, he would always think of his Mama queen when he dipped the buttery soldiers into his egg.

Regina leaves the house half an hour before Henry does, and as always they are heading to the same destination, Storybrooke Forest School. Storybrooke Forest is the biggest school in the city, split into two halves. One half covers ages 4-11, and has its own deputy head, Miss Emma Swan, and the other half, Henry's half, covers ages 11-18, with Mr David Nolan as their deputy head. At the top of her two deputy heads is Regina. Although the institution basically runs as two schools, running them both is a job Regina knows very few people could do, and without infinite organisation and patience, she couldn't do it either.

She pulls into the carpark and reaches into her bag, wincing when her neck gives a sharp jolt of pain, she grabs her planner and sets the bag down again. She smiles at the cover, and touches the soft leather. Her initials are etched in gold in the top right hand corner and there is a gold feather across the centre of the cover. A gift from Daniel's parents, Henry's grandparents, when she had started the school term;

 _"_ _To keep you more organised than our boy!" Catherine had said,_

 _"_ _Not that you'll need it, Gina, you always kept him straight" Robert then added, chuckling._

She flicks her thumb through the pages and turned to today's date,

"Okay, meeting at 11 with Mr Gold" she mutters, absent-mindedly massaging her neck with her free hand. "Then to prepare a short speech for Prize Giving evening this afternoon" she mumbles, making a mental note of her day, knowing full well that there's no way her day will only consist of these two things.

She pops the planner back into her bag and reaches into the passenger footwell to grab her black patent stilettos, making an effort move her neck as little as possible in the manoeuvre. She smiles as she recalls hearing some of the year 10 girls gossiping about Miss Mills and her work clothing. Regina always looks sharp for work, being a strong believer that her attire most definitely affects her attitude towards work as well as other's attitude towards her. Dress sloppy and get treated sloppy, she believes. No expense is spared when it comes to Regina's well tailored blazers and matching skirt/trouser combination. She always wears tall heels, making her feel a little stronger than her petite 5 foot 3 frame, and she teams this with either a cotton fitted button up blouse, or a silk one of the same style. She takes this belief right down to her underwear. If she is wearing a skirt, then she always wears a garter belt and suspenders. She knows this fashion seems to be reserved strictly for lingerie that has every intention of being seen by a member of the opposite sex, but she maintains that wearing the belt attached to black suspenders is the proper way to wear stockings. There's no ungainly wrenching up of the waistband mid afternoon when they've begun to lose their initial elasticity after a days wear.

She stalks across the car park and into the reception, greeting Ashleigh on her way in. Ashleigh gives her a smile but Regina knows that they aren't really friends. Regina feels an odd pang of emotion she can't quite put her finger on as she opens the door to her office. Running such a big school comes with a big number of staff; teachers, teaching assistants and then cooks, a librarian, the receptionists, there could be infinite possibilities for Regina to make friends with at least one of them. But she never has. Sure, there are staff members Regina would talk to in the staff room or on their christmas nights out or the odd leaving do, but never anyone Regina would send a text to or meet out of work.

She doesn't often linger on it, but when she does she decides that it's down to the combination of being a single mum to her ever demanding little prince, and the slightly frightening work persona she adopts while in the perimeters of Storybrooke Forest. As the head of a school half full of teenagers and half full of not-quite teenagers, she finds it's a very effective tool to have someone in the school that they can fear. Even if it does give her the nickname 'The Evil Queen,' a name she found out about and made her own, revelling in the power it brings.

Regina stops typing when she notices Henry's bus is due to arrive. She wheels her office chair away from the desk slightly and looks out of her window, kneading her neck with one hand. She watches parents come and go, dropping smaller kids off ready for the day. She sees a flash and searches for the source of the sudden light. On the second flash, she locates it. A man, about her age is taking a picture. She watches him expertly hold the camera to his eye and focus the large lens on what must be his son. His son beams back up at his dad under a mass of chocolate brown curls and when the picture is taken, the boy runs up to his dad, begging to get a look of the picture. The man calms his boy and kneels down to his level. He is wearing forest green khaki trousers and a light grey jacket with a hood of another jumper sticking out over the collar. His hair is a golden brown and even from the window Regina can see despite his casual choice of attire, his hair and stubble is all neatly kept which subsequently ends up accentuating his strong jaw and wide, inviting smile. She finds herself smiling too, watching the man be a dad to his son. Something she finds heart breaking and heart warming simultaneously, and it is former that tears her away from intruding on the precious moment she was witnessing. She chuckles to herself at the ache in her heart paired with the smile on her face, and wonders how someone could possibly feel both those things at the same time.

* * *

 **please leave me a review if you have any thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Every interaction with this story warms my heart.**

* * *

Not long after she has seen Henry's bus arrive outside had 11o'clock come around. The benefits of this being such a big school is that Regina isn't constantly in contact with the children who attend, meaning there's no possibility Henry can be teased for his mother being who she is. Meanwhile Regina is on hand if Henry would ever need anything, their situation works. Their lives fit together like two little cogs in a machine.

She audibly groans as she hears Mr Gold entering her outer office and greeting her

Assistant, Sidney. Mr Gold is a man in his 50's who walks with a cane topped with a gold handle, carved into a crocodile's jaws. He has shoulder-length dark hair, littered with grey, and a narrow, harsh face. His normal expression can only be described as 'judging' and when he does smile, a flash of a gold tooth in his lower left jaw can be spotted. He makes his way into Regina's office, without a knock, knowing that she will have expected his entry after hearing him talk to Sidney in the outer office.

"Regina" he purrs, as she stands and walks around her desk to greet him with a firm shake of her hand.

"Gold, lovely to see you." She responds, politely. Despite Mr Gold's personality and control, she won't be intimidated by him, she's known him far too long. She's about the only person who isn't frightened by him, apart from her mother, Cora.

She returns to her seat behind the desk, gesturing to him to sit in the seat opposite, and doesn't miss the way his eyes rake up and down her figure as she returns to her seat and they both sit simultaneously.

"So, as head of the board of governors for Storybrooke Forest you know I have to go over the minutes of the meeting with you." She doesn't quite understand why he feels the need to announce his title every time they have these meetings, that and the dull pain her neck causes her results in the irritation she is feeling showing on her face in the pursing of her lips. A phenomenon she becomes aware of when his gaze flicks down to her mouth and back up to her eyes again. She stays silent, listening, allowing him to continue.

After 45 minutes of Mr Gold and an uncomfortable kiss on the cheek and whisper of "send my love to Cora" in farewell, she is able to breathe out for the first time without feeling instantly judged. The rest of the day is spent making preparations for her first year Prize Giving that evening and at 4pm she is finally able to kick off her stilettos and place her covered feet onto the desk in front of her. She pushes back her computer keyboard and grabs her boxed salad and mobile phone. She has an hour to munch on her food and scroll through Facebook before Prize Giving. She quickly taps out a text to Henry, knowing he will be nearly home, if not there already.

Remember to put the rice in the microwave for at least 8 minutes and make sure it's piping hot before you eat it. x x

She had left him last night's vegetable fried rice in the fridge for tea. He quickly responds;

Will do, can I go to Grace's with Nicholas at 6? x

She smiles as she thinks of Grace, the girl she is sure Henry has a crush on which does seem to be reciprocated,

Sure. But be back by 10 please, I'll be home about 9 x x

Henry had clearly been waiting for a response as she immediately receives;

Obviously mom, i know the rules ha ha x

Of course he knows her rules, not that she will stop reminding him.

She had just picked up her fork to start her salad when Sidney knocks on her office door, causing her mind to flash back to the lack of knock she had received during Gold's visit. She sighs and puts the lid back on her salad.

"Come in Sidney!" She calls. He quickly enters and lingers near the door, something he always did when he didn't really have a concrete reason for bothering her,

"Hey Miss Mills, I…" He teeters off searching the room for a spark for the conversation he wanted to have. He notices her feet on the desk and a hungry look forms on his face that makes Regina's throat tighten slightly. She knows Sidney likes to look at her, it was impossible not to notice. She doesn't mind so much really, he'd once attempted to ask her out but she had put him in his place, certain to do as much as possible to prevent actual feelings for her forming inside his head. On some days, she liked to be looked at, she would silently drink in the attention he gave her, making sure to sway her hips when she walked through the outer office where his desk lurked. On other days it made her feel like an exhibit in a museum, and not in a good way. In a leering, lurching, lustful way that just made her feel repulsed and want to clean every inch of her body and then cover herself in oversized hoodies and sweatpants. Today was one of those days and the tightening in her throat only confirmed that.

"Whats wrong Sidney?" She asks, unwilling to offer him a topic to talk about like she would sometimes. He had only just stopped staring at her legs and how crossed up on the desk like this, her skirt is hiked up slightly and she finds herself silently praying that it isn't high enough for him to see her suspenders.

"Just come to ask if you wanted anything from the corner shop before tonight, but it seems you're all sorted" He settles on, after a glance at her salad.

"Yes, thank you." She states, finally taking the opportunity to swing her legs down from the desk and turn slightly away from him, taking out her phone and offering him the opportunity to leave.

"Okey dokey, see you in a bit" he mutters, and with that he leaves, shutting the door behind him.

Regina takes a deep breath, ignoring the pain that the swing to remove her legs had caused her neck. She opens her news app on her phone, browses through the headlines and stops to read any story that grabs her attention to fill in the time before tonight, content with a moments peace.

* * *

 **Leave me any thoughts if you have them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the continued support for this story. It touches me!**

* * *

"Roland, if you don't sit still I'm going to have to tie you to that chair" Robin hisses at his son with a chuckle. How anyone could expect a bunch of 4 year olds to sit still on a hard school assembly hall plastic chair for the whole evening, he'll never know. Roland, paired with excitement at the prospect of getting an award and being a typical 4 year old means he is extra fidgety and Robin is attempting everything in his power to keep him still.

Robin listens to the surnames of the children being rattled off in alphabetical order, noticing when the names got close to beginning with a 'L' so he would be ready for his boy, Roland Locksley, to have his moment. Roland is getting a prize for getting 100% on his spellings for 6 weeks running. When his name is called, Robin ushers Roland out of their seat and directs him to the front where he ascends the steps up to the stage to receive his award. Robin remains standing, stood out of the row slightly, camera poised. When Roland grasps his certificate from Ms Swan, his deputy head, Robin flashes his camera. He knows he has captured the moment his son won his first award at school perfectly and he's excited to see the result. What he doesn't know is he has earned himself a glare from Regina Mills because of his actions.

Regina feels anger flare through her. Who, in their right mind, thinks it's ok to take pictures in a room full of other people's children?! She allows her anger to fester within her, knowing she can't do anything about the man right now. She won't take the limelight away from the children. But, she makes a mental note to march right over to this man as soon as the last name had been called.

Robin is bent over his seat in the hall, trying to gather Roland's certificates and his camera bag from the floor. Roland had run off to speak to his friends and left the award strewn across the floor. He could hear the steady rhythm of heels on the wooden floor approaching him and a sharp "excuse me?" attracted his attention.

In his confusion, he quickly sat up, earning himself a bump on the head from the chair in front. With a groan he rubs his head and turns to look at the woman now tapping her foot and towering above him.

Regina had to use everything in her power to keep her face straight, anger evident. Despite the annoyance she had felt at the man and despite the pain in her neck, his hurry to sit up and the bump to his head had made her stifle a giggle. If she hadn't been concentrating on her anger she would have wondered why this man was able to make her, the Evil Queen, giggly at his clumsiness.

His gaze works from her feet all the way up her body to her face. And once Robin has fought not to get stuck staring at Regina Mills' breathtakingly perfect legs, he realises her face is just as perfect. The first thing he notices are her lips. Full and a subtle shade of pink. She has a tiny scar situated above her top lip that has Robin's mind wandering with stories of how she may have gotten it. Next he notices is her eyes. A striking shade of chocolate, captivatingly dark and pouring out every emotion she is hiding with every other aspect of her body. Ah, anger. She's angry. Right.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" Robin asks coolly.

The fact that this might not be a pleasant conversation willing him to remain charming. Robin knows this is a successful institute and that Roland loves it here, he doesn't want to upset his son by arguing with a complete stranger in his school hall.

"I'm the Head Mistress here and I would like to know how you don't understand that you can't take pictures in a room full of other people's children." She spits each word, fully aware that she could have politely requested him to delete the photograph without being so harsh. She also realises she is only being this harsh because her neck is now pulsating with pain from being sat looking to the stage for so long. Something she finds herself now taking out on the man in front of her.

"Oh sorry… well you can check it if you would like, but I can assure you only Roland is in the shot," Robin suggets, starting to worry he will lose his precious capture of the moment with his son. He had been a professional photographer for nearly ten years, and he knew he had used the zoom and focus to ensure his photo was only of his little boy.

Regina begins to realise she is definitely taking out her pain on the man still sat looking up at her, waiting for an answer. He suddenly looks like a small boy, and despite his stubble she spots deep dimples etched into his cheeks. She softens then, letting her anger drop to a low simmer when she speaks again she hears herself sounding more tired than frustrated.

"Fine, I'll check it."

With that, Robin feels triumphant, happy that he is going to get to see the shot he had taken, and show it off to someone else. He stands and gathers his things onto his chair and switches on the camera that had been hanging around his neck. He brings his photo to the screen and presents it to her, grinning widely.

It's the smile. Suddenly Regina recognises him. This is the man from the carpark. She feels her cheeks flush and for no reason at all she feels angry again. Of course it was the man she had watched lovingly father his son, with such delight. She feels embarrassment flood her face scarlet. She needs to get away, quickly. She glances down at the camera screen he is showing her. She confirms that yes, there are no other people caught in the shot, and bids him "Good evening" before tottering off as fast as her heels can carry her.

Robin can't help admiring how fast she is able to walk in heels that high, before giving a small shrug of confusion at her reaction and gathering his stuff to leave the hall. Why had she reacted so oddly to a photograph of his son? Why had she bitten her teeth down onto her plump bottom lip he had admired so much? Why had her cheeks flushed? He had no idea. But, she hadn't made him delete it, so for that, he is grateful. He scratches his stubble as he glances around, looking for Roland. When he finally locates him through the sea of parents and other Roland-sized 4 year olds, they make their way to the car park and into Robin's car. Back to their new apartment.

Regina kicks off her heels in the doorway of her house and calls out;

"Henry?" No answer. Must not be home yet. She had arrived at 9 on the dot after having made such a speedy exit. Her thoughts turn to her belly when she hears it growl loudly. She is starving. She hadn't gotten near her salad in the end after her office phone had rung so hadn't eaten since lunch time. She wanders over to the fridge and opens it up, wondering if she can throw something together quickly. And there, on the shelf where she had left it, is the leftover rice Henry should have eaten. The words 'why do I bother' flash across her mind as she thinks about Henry munching on some sort of takeaway food at Grace's house. Probably pizza. Then she sees the positive, she could have the rice. She covers the bowl with a glass dish and pops it in the microwave. Once it is piping hot, just as she had instructed Henry, she plonks down at the table to eat it. It is then that she remembers the odd pang of emotion she had felt when she had arrived at work this morning and greeted Ashleigh. Here, sat in her big house alone at the dining table, she is lonely.

* * *

 **Leave me a review if you have any thoughts! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Enjoy a bit of Regina coming to the rescue!**

* * *

Robin exhales heavily as he flops down onto the sofa. He spreads his hands out on either side of him and closes his eyes. He can hear Roland in the bathroom. He's been unpacking boxes for what feels like forever and his limbs are aching. He opens his eyes again. He looks around him, a feeling of gratefulness that his and Roland's belongings have filled the new apartment nicely surrounds him. He'd been worried that after leaving his and Marian's home, he wouldn't actually have that many belongings once they had divided stuff up. Robin and Marian hadn't been a couple for three years and Roland didn't ever really know his mother. But, Robin had continued to live in the house the couple had bought together, on the promise that Robin would soon leave it behind for his own apartment with his son. And that's what they had finally done. His thoughts drift to Marian and where in the world she might be.

"Daddy?" Roland brings Robin away from his thoughts. His small head poking around the edge of the bathroom door.

"Daddy, teeth please!" Robin stands from his place on the sofa at his son's request.

"Of course my boy, got to keep those choppers clean as a whistle!" Roland bares his teeth playfully at his dad in reply and pops his head back in the bathroom before positioning himself, wrapped up in his towel, on the closed toilet seat.

Robin helps get his toothbrush ready with toothpaste and hands it to his boy, making sure Roland brushes for a full two minutes and gets at all the hard-to-reach places. Once they are finished, he dresses his son in his Batman pyjamas and tucks him into his bed. Robin picks a book up out of Roland's cardboard box of possessions, ready to go in to his room. He settles himself on the bed next to his son, Roland getting closer to his dad's side, and begins to read.

Robin carefully shuts the book he is holding and urges his son away from his side where he has been snuggled. It is a move made by a parent well practiced at manoeuvring a sleeping toddler. He switches off the bedside lamp he had been using to read, so that the only light in the room is Roland's nightlight. Robin takes a last look at his son, his face peaceful under the mass curls now starting to take shape after his shower. He sighs and makes his way across the hall to his own bedroom. He reaches for the light switch as he passes through his bedroom doorway and as he presses it he hears a pop and all the lights in the apartment go off.

"Shit!" He hisses.

The fuse had blown in the apartment. And of course, he has no idea where the fuse box is to fix it. He reaches into his pocket to grab his phone and switches on the torch. He stumbles into the living space in the centre of the apartment and locates the brown folder he had been given when he moved in. He uses his torch to read over the documents. There was a number for his landlord. He considers it for a moment. It isn't late, his son is in bed but it certainly isn't any adult's bedtime. He dials the number and presses the phone to his ear.

—

Regina rubs her eyes as she scrolls through her emails on her laptop. She had changed out of her work clothes into a pair of black skinny jeans and a royal blue cashmere sweater with a deep v-neck. Regina and Henry had eaten dinner together and Regina could now hear a faint mumbling from his room. On the phone to Grace, she thinks. She knows her son is often on the phone to the girl, a fact Henry is blissfully unaware of. She smiles to herself. Henry had never had a proper girlfriend, and the prospect strikes a pang of emotion to her belly. Excitement. Protection. Regret. Excitement that her son might have someone to love, that Grace would become a part of their family, and that her son would be happy. Protection over her son's happiness, over her son's heart, and over the family they had forged. And regret, regret that Daniel was not here to see Henry with a girlfriend, that Henry didn't have anyone for those all important father-son chats, and finally, regret that she feels these things instead of pure happiness at the prospect of her son finding love. She knows that all of this boils down to one thing, she is a little bit scared of losing Henry to someone else. And for having those feelings, however true they may be, she scold herself for being so selfish.

Now deep in thought, she casts her mind back to the last moment with Daniel. The accident had happened the night before and Daniel was barely conscious in his hospital bed, Regina, eyes fixed on his every movement, was by his side. It was 5am, an hour after Daniel had arrived at the hospital. Regina had rushed there when Henry had had a nightmare and woken her up, frightened. It was then she had finally looked at her phone and had seen the missed calls and messages, listened to the hospital voicemail. She had dropped Henry off at her mothers and come to hospital. She'd been told Daniel's organs were beginning to pack up and, despite their best efforts, he probably wouldn't make it. That's what she had been told, and she translated to what he actually meant; this is your time to say goodbye. She had rushed into Daniel's room and gripped his hand, hoping her grip would will him back to her. After a few minutes he had fluttered his eyes open and hazily looked at her.

"Daniel, please…" She pleads.

"Regina…let me go." Daniel croaks out, cutting her off.

Tears began to stream from Regina's eyes, betraying her resolve to try and stay strong.

"I need you, Henry needs you. This is my fault. It was me. I was so tired and I just…" She blurted, her eyes searching for something from him, anything, all the while glistening with fresh tears.

There is a pause. Daniel's eyes fluttering. She gasps, the sound brings him back.

"Regina, no." He mutters. Now he is the one acting strong. Trying to ease Regina's pain, despite the physical pain resonating all over from his injuries. Regina recognises this. Her fiance trying to support her when she should be supporting him. In that moment she saw the Daniel she had fallen in love with in college. A constant support for her. He was truly her strength.

"But, I love you." She exclaims. It is all she can manage. It is all of her feelings. Daniel takes a fragile breath.

"Then love again."

Regina hung on for his exhale but instead she was greeted with the haunting sound of his flatline. He was no longer gripping her hand. He was no longer looking at her. He had gone. She pictured Henry, her innocent little toddler, playing with his Grandma. Unaware that he was now fatherless. She sobbed into Daniels chest, unable to be torn away from her position by the nurses surrounding her. There was no bringing Daniel back.

Regina was left with a void in her heart she feared would never be filled.

Her mobile phone rings, loudly.

Regina wipes the tears she hadn't realised had fallen and swallows the lump that had formed in her throat. The number isn't in her phonebook, however she is used to receiving business phone calls so she slides her thumb across the screen to answer the call.

"Hello?" She answers, questioning who is on the other end.

"Hi, erm, it's Robin Locksley here…the new tenant in apartment 6 in Gold Plaza?" Robin introduces. He wants to make sure the woman who had answered the phone call didn't think it was a complete stranger who was ringing her.

"Oh! Hi Robin, it's Regina Mills, what can I do for you?" She replies instantly, falling into her business persona with ease.

"This is a tiny bit embarrassing but, the fuse has blown in the apartment and I have no idea where the fuse box is. I'd start looking for it but I also can't see anything," he explains with a chuckle, hoping she doesn't think he is too pathetic.

She chuckles back, warmly, picturing a fully grown man stumbling around in the dark.

"I'll come over, there's a key to open the box up." She explains to him.

"Thank you, that's great. Sorry to have bothered you in the evening." He comments, making sure she isn't annoyed with him.

"It's no problem, my number is in there for a reason." She offers, catching him off guard.

"Oh yeah…of course, yeah, I'll see you in a bit then."

"See you soon." She says and hangs up the phone.

She stands from her place at the table and positions herself at the bottom of the stairs.

"Henry!" She calls out.

"Yeah?" His muffled answer came back.

"Henry, got to sort something with a tenant, I won't be long. I'll lock the door."

"Ok!" He replies.

She slips her feet into the heels she had left by the front door and heads out into the night, locking the door of 108 Mifflin Street behind her. She arrives at Gold Plaza and pulls up. She pulls down the sun visor in her car and looked at her reflection in the tiny mirror, suddenly remembering this would be the first time she was meeting her tenant, in person, the majority of his choosing one of her apartments and the dealings with Mr Locksley had been dealt with by her company and not her firsthand and first impressions were important. She checks her makeup isn't a complete mess after being worn all day and shakes out her hair. Then she stops. There's no lights on in his apartment. She chuckles to herself and gets out of the car. Once she reaches his door she knocks lightly, she has a key, but considers it rude to let herself into the place that is now home to somebody else.

Robin hears the knock and sighs with relief. He opens the door and in the dim light of the apartment hallway is none other than the woman who had chastised him for his photograph and then practically ran away when he had shown her. He isn't sure if she has recognised him too so he decides to say nothing.

"Hi, I'm Robin Locksley" He greets with a smile, offering his hand.

"Regina Mills." She takes the hand and notices how it engulfs hers. He has big hands, strong hands, but the hands have an unplaceable gentle touch and she finds herself lingering in his touch.

"I do need that hand back." He chuckles. Regina suddenly realises her thoughts had taken an awkward amount of time for her to live out and she had continued to grip his hand.

"Sorry. Right shall we get to it?" She blurts, changing the subject to the matter in hand. Why is she acting like a teenager? She is being stupid, she isn't in control.

She passes him and heads into the apartment, switching her torch on as she goes. Robin smiles and scratches his stubble, bemused at the woman who has come to rescue him.

He turns on the torch on his phone too and as she bends down to unlock the fuse box that is kept in the airing cupboard next to the boiler, he now realises, he feels like a right git but he struggles to keep his light from shining on her ass. She's wearing black skinny jeans that perfectly lift her rear and accentuates her feature. He is stood behind, admiring her when suddenly she speaks, nearly causing him to stumble over with the surprise.

"I'll leave this key here so that you can lock the box again afterwards. With it being within a child's reach it needs a lock on it." And with that, she switches the lights in the apartment back on again and backs out of the cupboard.

"That's great, thank you. Can I get you a cup of tea? Or coffee?" He offers. He had after all brought her from her home during the evening.

She considers him for a moment. He's wearing grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. His arms are crossed across his torso making his biceps look muscly and appealing. His sweatpants are snug and cling to his strong thighs making her imagine what he might look like underneath. She would absolutely stay for a drink with this man.

As she takes a moment to consider his offer, he takes the opportunity to look at her now that the lights are on and, if he didn't like what he saw before he most definitely does now. Her blue sweater compliments her olive skin perfectly and the v-neck gives a promise of the cleavage hidden below. She is wearing heels, just like she had worn at the Prize Giving evening and once again it makes her legs look toned and long. This time her eyes are less dark though, more open and intrigued. He is once again astounded by how much emotion she shows in them, they completely give her away and he loves it.

Neither one of the pair realises how much time they had spent not speaking. For anyone watching it would have looked plain weird. Both staring at each other, lost in their private thoughts. No exchange, just silence.

"No, I don't think I will Robin. My son's at home and I better get home to him." She explains, looking down, not wanting his appearance to persuade her towards anything else.

"You have a son?" He ponders, catching her off guard. She hadn't really expected him to react to that half of her sentence.

"Yeah. Henry, he's 14" and brilliant she adds in her head, smiling. She thinks about asking him if he has children, there isn't much evidence in his apartment to distinguish either way, but his belongings are still mainly packed.

"I have a son too!" He blurts out excitedly, answering her question for her. He becomes like a small boy in front of her, excited that the pair share something and obviously so totally in love with his son and full of enthusiasm for talking about him.

'He suddenly looked like a small boy,' She remembers.

She quickly scans her eyes across on the apartment around him, notices the camera he has on his kitchen table, she notices the black bags of camera equipment and a tripod in the living space, it is as if they are surrounded by giant flashing lights. This was the man from the Prize Giving evening she had treated so harshly, this was the man she had watched from her window. Shit. She wills the carpet beneath her feet to swallow her up.

Robin watches her face flush and her eyes become frantic, suddenly forgetting the conversation he had been so eager to have about their sons.

"We've met before" He tells her, realising, bringing her out of her panic.

She shoots him a look and he freezes, it is piercing, harsh, the kind of look that makes his knees feel like they could buckle beneath him any second. He has made her vulnerable, knowing that they had met and not mentioning it, and she didn't like it.

Then she calms, her face softens and she brings a hand up to her hair, tucking it behind her ear. She swallows as she looks down to the ground. When she looks up again, she is completely calm and collected, no evidence of the panic she had clearly gone into.

"I'm sorry for rushing off last time we met. I guess I'm also your son's head mistress." She explains, in complete business mode.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Roland is loving school." He pauses. "I guess I'm sorry for the cheeky photograph I shouldn't have taken" He tells her with a grin.

Regina can't help but begin to smile back. Why is he this charming even when she has acted less than charming towards him?

"That's great." She tells him, sincerely. She knows her school is generally successful when it comes to exams, but its always nice to hear when her students are enjoying their time there too. "Well, I better be off, nice to meet you again" She says and heads towards the front door.

"Good bye Regina." He calls after her, stopping her in her way her name rolls off of his tongue sends a little thrill through her and makes her belly tighten. She turns around, offers him a smile and leaves the apartment, shutting the front door behind her.

Oh great. I am now flirting with a tenant.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review! x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :) x**

* * *

Robin went to bed thinking about Regina. It was undeniable that she was beautiful. The child within him wanted to ring her phone number and hang up, over and over again. The man within him couldn't stop thinking about her plump lips, how they would taste, how they would feel underneath his. Lying awake in his bed he could see her every time he closed his eyes, and it made him never want to open them again.

He let out a deep sigh. He knew his thoughts had worked himself up. He opened his eyes and looked down. Yep, he was tenting his boxer shorts. It had been a while and he was only human. He closed his eyes as he slid his hand down underneath his Calvin Kleins and got to work, thoughts of a fantasy Regina flashing through his mind.

Regina went to bed thinking about Robin. She smiled as she imagined him stumbling through the dark of his flat. It made her think about him bumping his head the first time they had met. She chuckled to herself. How could he be such a dork and so incredibly sexy at the same time? She thought about him in his grey sweatpants and white T-shirt. He had looked good. His T-shirt had given the promise of his toned torso underneath and it had made her abdomen tighten in anticipation. She thought of the way he had said her name. It had rolled off of his tongue and caught her attention. It made her want to hear him say it over and over again. She thought of his strong hands. Hands she wanted him to touch her with,

Regina reached into her bedside table drawer and pulled out her vibrator. The benefits of having such a big house meant that Henry was nowhere near her bedroom and wouldn't hear the nights she had spent enjoying the pleasure of the steady vibrations against her. She switched it on and shut her eyes as she stroked it down her sternum and over her abdomen. She caressed it across her hipbone and around her upper thighs, her breath catching at the anticipation. She slowly brought it down to where she needed it. The steady buzzing was enough to get her even more turned on but it wasn't enough. She brought her other hand to her entrance and felt how wet she was becoming, aching for release. She quickly switched the vibrator to her favourite setting, one that had alternating rhythms of stronger vibrations. To send her to the edge, she inserted a finger inside and and then a second, pumping in and out. This, paired with the vibrations on her clit and thoughts of her fingers being replaced with Robin's large ones had her spiralling towards release and before she knew it she was clenching around her hands and coming onto her fingers. Once she had finished she turned the vibrator off and let it roll to the dip in the bed at her side. She lay starfished out on her bed and let out a heavy breath.

"Oh Robin, what am I doing?" She whispers into the dark, before scurrying off to her ensuite to wash herself up.

Regina enjoys eating breakfast with Henry. Egg and soldiers for him and yoghurt topped with granola for her. They aren't really speaking today, but enjoying each others company nevertheless. Regina looks up from her paper and takes in Henry. At 14, he seems to look different every time she sees him and he never stops growing. She smiles at him, proud of the young man he has grown up to be. And just a little bit proud of herself for managing to be father and mother to Henry, even when she felt everyone thought it wasn't possible. She knew Henry liked superheroes, and she often wondered if he ever replaced his thoughts of a father figure with the images of Spiderman and Batman. He'd never really been close to many older men that could fit into a possible father figure for him. He was close to his Psychology teacher Dr Hopper, maybe he was a possible father image…

"Mom?" Henry questions, a confused look on his face.

"Mmm" She answers, coming out of her thoughts.

"Mom, you've been staring at me." He smirks.

"No I wasn't Henry, I was just thinking." She corrects, knowing full well he has caught her.

"What were you thinking, Mom?" He asks, genuinely curious as to what had captured his Mother's attention so.

"Do you think much about Dad?" She asks, looking down, surprised at her confidence at biting the bullet.

He pauses, considering his answer.

"Yeah, I do think about Dad, I think about what it would be like to have him here. I don't get sad about it though, just curious. But I wouldn't change us for the world, you're my sidekick Mom."

Her heart swells just slightly. She knows where he is coming from, it couldn't be expected for Henry to miss Daniel, he probably doesn't remember that much. Regina still would give everything for Daniel to had seen Henry's first day at school, his every achievement, his life with his friends, his humour and his intelligence. But she also knows what she and Henry have is special, an unbreakable bond.

"And you're my Little Prince" She rises from her seat and kisses his mop of brown hair, collecting his plate before taking both of their dishes to the sink as Henry's phone starts to ring.

"Mom, that's Grace, she's probably making sure we're meeting at the gate." He bounds out of the room answering his phone as he goes.

She sighs as she rinses the plates under the sink before heading upstairs herself to grab her heels ready to set off to school. When she makes her way upstairs she stops outside Henry's room when she hears him mention her to Grace. She wouldn't normally impose on his little world, knowing it was important that it was his and not hers. But after the conversation they had just had, she had to listen.

"Grace, Mom asked about Dad today."

There was a pause while he listened to Grace.

"I told her I didn't feel sad about him, which is true, but I do get sad about it… mainly because she's alone. I have you and my friends but she doesn't seem to have anyone, just her work…and me. I don't want her to just be alone."

Regina's heart breaks ever so slightly. She had never thought about it before. Sure, she had lonely moments, but she never thought that it would make Henry worry. Her heart practically doubled in size at the amount of love she felt for her son. She had been blessed with a wonderful, caring boy and she wouldn't change him for the world. As for being alone, maybe one day, that might change.

Once Regina had arrived at work she was distracted from her worries about Henry. She had a busy day ahead filled with emails and phone calls and visits to the office. The day flew past and before she knew it, it was 4pm and time for her to go home. Just as she was packing her bag, she received a phone call.

"Hello, Regina Mills speaking?"

"Hi, it's Elaine from Focus Photography. We're due at Enchanted Forest High tomorrow for class group photographs but we've had water damage through the ceiling of our warehouse and our equipment is completely ruined. Our insurance will be covering it but not in time for tomorrow's job. I'm so sorry for the short notice."

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear about the damage, we've worked with your company for many years and received good service, we will just have to postpone our photo day. Thank you for letting me know."

"Thank you, I'm sorry this is so inconvenient. Hope to have your continued custom going forward."

"Thanks Elaine, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And with that, Regina hangs up the phone, letting out a huge sigh. She slumps back down in her chair, her thoughts running wild, she had told Elaine on the phone that she could rearrange the photographs but, she knew that with running such a huge school, to find a day to have all students in at once was impossible. One class would be on a trip, or preparing for exams, or a teacher would be elsewhere. She had no idea what to do.

Then it came to her. Who had managed to capture her attention on two occasions with his photography skills? Robin Locksley.

She logged into the email account she used for her properties and searched Robin Locksley in the inbox. She found the documents he had sent, and after some looking, she found his application and what his profession was.

Photographer.

"Yes!" She hissed to herself. He would have the equipment to be able take the shots. So, she took out her phone and dialled his number.

"Hi Regina." He answers the phone, her mind flashing with thoughts of how much she liked it when he said her name. But only for a second, she was too focused on fixing her problem.

"Hi Robin, I need to ask you something, I know that you have a certificate of good conduct in terms of a criminal record, therefore can work with children. So I wanted to ask, if there was any way you could be our photographer for group photos tomorrow at school? I've just had my usual company cancel due to an issue at their warehouse. I've seen you have all the equipment in your apartment and it's paid of course" She was babbling, nervous to ask him. Why was that? She was stressed too, maybe that's it. This is a business call Regina. Come on. "So, yeah, would that be at all possible?"

"I'd love to help! What size groups are there going to be?"

"Well it's class groups so about 30 per group. We have the stands to tier up so you don't need that."

"Okay Regina, that'll be no problem. I'm looking forward to it! What time do you need me and stuff?"

"Well, 8am would be great to give you some time to set up before the children start arriving."

"Okey dokey, no worries. What company was it again you were using?"

"Focus Photography, we have always used them, why?"

"Ah! I didn't think you'd have such bad taste, they're rubbish!"

She rolls her eyes at that, but ignores his comment.

"See you tomorrow Robin. And, thank you again."

"Happy to help! See you tomorrow."

She hangs up and exhales loudly, relief flooding over her and a smile finding its way to her face. A smile she convinced herself was only there because she had fixed her problem, not because he was making her feel like a giddy school girl with a ridiculous crush.

Regina came to school early the next morning, knowing that Robin would be there at 8am. She set down her bag in her office and switched on her computer. She found herself waiting for 8am, anticipation building in her belly. It was 8.15 am when Robin knocked on her door and popped his head around.

Robin was instantly hit with fanciful images when he saw her sat behind her desk like this through the office door window. Between her business outfit and the setting of her office, he couldn't stop his head filling of images of them pressed up against the hard wood of the desk, his hips against hers, their mouths crashing together.

His own hand brought him out of his fantasy by knocking on the door.

"Hi Regina!"

"Hi Robin, thank you again for today. I trust you know your way to the hall after Prize Giving but I'll come with you to show you where we need you to be stationed."

"Absolutely, boss." He smirked at her and she had to look down as she stood from her desk to hide her blush.

On their way to the hall Regina walked ahead of Robin. His arms were ladened with bags of equipment and they had been subsequently too wide to walk side by side comfortably along the corridors. Of course Robin was silently thankful, the predicament allowing him to watch her ass sway from side to side as her heels took her along.

Regina stayed with Robin in the hall as they set up. They had been joined by the caretaker and a few of the teachers to help set up and although Regina was in the room, Robin noticed she wasn't actually doing any setting up. She was being spoken to by everyone in the room and it seemed everyone had something important to share with her. He was starting to grasp the weight of her position in the school.

Once Robin got round to setting up his camera and attaching the appropriate lens, he sneaked a peak at Regina. She was stood talking to someone Robin didn't know. She seemed to be listening intently, and she had a slight smile on her face. At that moment the person said something that made her laugh and just as she was ending her enchanting giggle Robin brought the camera to his eye and snapped her. She was smiling in the afterglow of her laugh and had brought a hand to put her hair behind her ear. He pulled himself away from looking at her to check out the photo he had just taken. Even on the tiny screen of the camera she was beautiful. It was radiating out. It made him want to be cause of that smile. He knew it was a smile he would think about every time he closed his eyes. And although they were in public he felt he had captured something so private, just Regina being blissfully happy. He wondered if it was possible to fall for someone so fast and so hard.

As they finally reached the end of the day, Robin was a little bit exhausted from dealing with over a thousand kids and making sure they were all positioned right and safe enough on the metal tiered structure that allowed them all to be begun the gruelling pack up of his equipment. A fact made just that tiny bit more difficult now he had Roland bounding around the room waiting to go home. Then he had an idea.

"Roland, I need you to do a big boy job for me?"

"Of course Daddy! I am a big boy." Roland dutifully answers.

Robin crosses over to the printer where he had been printing the slips with the sample of the student's photographs on so they could take it home to be filled in. He reattaches his camera and opens up the software he has been using all day. He scrolls to the top of todays photographs and finds the one of Regina he had taken earlier. He prints it off and turns it over in his hands. He wrote a quick message on the back and slips it inside one of the envelopes he had been handing out with the forms to the students. He sealed the envelope and wrote Regina's name across the front.

"Roland my boy, do you know where Miss Mills' office is?" He asks, turning back to his boy again.

"Of course I do, this is MY school dad" Roland counters, his cheeky little attitude showing through.

"Of course it is." Robin sighs, smiling at his son. "Could you take this to the office, and here's the important part." He crouches down to Roland's level, bringing him in close to emphasise the importance of this secret mission.

"If Miss Mills is there, I need you to knock on the door and be extremely polite to her when she lets you in, and if she isn't there, make sure you leave it right in the middle of her desk so that she can find it." He whispers to his son, keeping eye contact the whole time.

Roland's eyes go wide as he soaks up every one of his Dad's words. Roland knows this is an important job and is careful to remember every detail so that he will get it absolutely right.

"Got it Daddy." Roland assures with a serious face, nodding once. And with that, he totters off down the corridor, his curls bouncing along as he goes.

—

Regina finishes her meeting with David Nolan and heads back to her office. She was definitely ready to go home and chat with Henry and wind down from her busy day. She greets Sidney in the outer office. As she walks past him to head inside her office, he calls out to her;

"Oh Regina! A little boy came and dropped something off. It's on your desk."

"A little boy, Sidney?" She asks, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a student." He whimpers in return.

"You didn't ask his name?" She counters.

"Er..no, no I didn't"

"So you just let a child into my office for no reason?"

"I'm sorry Miss Mills." He replies, looking down.

Regina sighs, lets her guard down slightly, but only because she is tired, itching to go home and not very willing to draw this conversation out further.

"Sidney just think next time please." She scolds mildly, and with that she turns away from him, enters her office and shuts the door behind her. Once the door is closed Sidney lets out a breath he didn't realise he was holding and returns to his desk.

Regina immediately spots the envelope on her desk, with ' _Regina'_ etched across the front in scrawly handwriting. No one really called her Regina at school. Maybe David and Emma, her deputy heads, but she didn't think they would do so on a letter front. She turns the envelope over and slides her manicured thumb under the seal. She puts her fingers inside and realises it is photo paper. She pulls out the photograph with the picture turned down. In the same scrawly handwriting is written across the back:

 _Stunning, in every way._

 _Robin._

Her heart flips. She turns the photo over, hope making her hands tremble. And sure enough, the photograph is of her. She gasps, her hand coming to cover her mouth. When had he taken this? Must have been this morning. What was she supposed to do now? Does this mean that he has been feeling like she had been feeling. She was an adult with a job and a teenage son. She was most comfortable when she was totally in control, and she had control over everything. And this has floored her. What is she supposed to do next? This is proper flirting. This is romance. She hadn't done romance since Daniel.

She quickly pushes the photograph back into the envelope and into her handbag. She gathers her things and rushes out of the office. She is in such a rush that she forgets she is angry with Sidney and much to his shock, she bids him good night. Once she reaches her car, she breathes in and out. She collects herself and decides, she would definitely not do anything tonight. She would forget about this and enjoy her evening with Henry. She would deal with this tomorrow.

* * *

 **Leave me a review if you have any thoughts x thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy! x**

* * *

Robin spent the evening making Roland's tea, getting him ready for bed and trying not to wonder about Regina and her reaction to the photo he had sent her. Once Roland was bathed and in his pyjamas, the two of them settled into Roland's bed ready for his story. Before he started to read Robin couldn't help it, and his curiosity ended up getting the better of him.

"Roland, my boy, you did do that little job I asked you to do didn't you?" Robin asks, his hand combing through his son's curls that were now starting to form again after being washed.

"What job Daddy?" Roland replies, with a little yawn. Robin almost loathes himself for asking any taxing questions of his son at all when he was all sleepy like this.

"When I asked you to take that message to Miss Mills' office?" Robin explained to his sleepy little boy.

"Oh yeah, of course I did that Daddy, I'm a big boy." Roland boasts. "Story now?"

Robin chuckles at his little man, who was squirming under his duvet to get snuggled up next to his Dad.

"Okay Roland, Once upon a time…"

—

Once Roland was asleep and Robin had manoeuvred himself off of the bed and out of his bedroom without him waking up again, Robin grabbed his phone from the living room and took it into his bedroom. He waited until he was sat on his bed with the door shut, expecting a message from Regina to be waiting for him. With every ounce of his being alive with anticipation, he pressed the button to light up the screen. Nothing. No unread texts, no missed calls, no emails, nothing. Robin sighs heavily. Had he been a complete idiot with his advances? He hadn't really _done_ anything. Maybe he had stepped over the line? She was his landlord after all. And the headmistress of his son's school. What had he been thinking? Robin needed to take his mind somewhere else or he was not going to get one wink of sleep.

He stood from his place on the bed and exited the bedroom, taking his phone with him. He left his phone in the living room and from there he picked up a book to take back to his bedroom. He decided it was a good idea to leave his phone in the living room, save him from fighting the urge to check it every 5 minutes if it had been placed on his bedside table like usual.

He entered his bedroom, stripped down to his Calvin Klein's, brushed his teeth and tucked himself into bed. He reached over to the book he had chosen, and began to read, immersing himself in the story to avoid any wandering thoughts of a certain headmistress and a certain crazy idea he had had with his camera.

—

Regina had changed into her grey silk pyjamas and was sat in the living room. Henry had gone to bed, and it was time for her to go up too. She was too restless. She had managed to distract herself from Robin's gesture all evening but now that she was alone with her thoughts, her mind had returned to this.

She was sat, staring holes into her bag. If she had magic, the bag would definitely have dissolved into nothing along with all of it's contents. Perhaps this would have been a good thing, the photo would disappear then too. She grabbed the bag and hurried up the stairs. Once she reached her room, she sat on the bed, crossed-legged and reached into the bag to find the envelope. She breathed once, in and out.

Regina was confident, she had never been nervous or unsure around men. Sure, she hadn't had a serious relationship since Daniel, she didn't have time. Being a single mom and having a demanding job meant serious organisation and always too few cherished moments with her son. It was only now that Henry was becoming older and more independent was she having some pressure lifted. All of that didn't mean she hadn't had men in her life. She'd have dates. Could you even call them that? Graham was probably the closest she got to 'dating'. Even then they'd only really been each others fuck buddy if she was brutally honest with herself. Graham satisfied needs when she needed it and when she didn't have the time to be courted. And Graham was happy enough to comply so their situation had worked. She'd also had James, he'd been younger. James had been inexperienced but happy to learn. He'd become pretty captivated by Regina, captivated by her beauty and of course her skills in bed and suddenly he was declaring his love for her, and she decided it was time to cut all ties. She'd also had Leo. He was older, and looking back she never really knew why she went there. It had been after James so maybe it was an attempt at getting the complete opposite. Leo had been an accident. He had experience and he also didn't seem to be looking for anything serious. He did however, start to want to show her off. He wanted to go on dates and Regina couldn't have that. There had been other one night stands too, a couple had ended up in the exchange of numbers but she'd never text back. Not out of ignorance, mainly because she just didn't have the time. None of these men had _ever_ met Henry. Not even Graham, she didn't want to explain to her son why he would be staying the night, despite not being Mommy's boyfriend. And now, with this man, she was acting like an idiot. Why?

She knew, deep down, that it came down to three things. Firstly, Henry was growing up so now she did actually have the time to date. Secondly, she really, really, really liked this man. And thirdly, her son didn't want her to be alone, which made her realise even deeper down, that she was, in fact, very lonely.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone. She opened 'Messages' and composed a new text, with Robin Locksley's name as the receiver. Her thumb tapped the side of her phone as she stared at his name above the blank message. What should she write?

 _Stunning, in every way ?_ She tapped out. Simple. To the point. Doesn't give anything of herself away. She is in control. Her thumb tapped the side of the phone again.

She deleted the words

 _Do you often take pictures of women?_ She tapped out instead. That's stronger. It's more her. But she didn't want to put him off.

She deleted those words and tapped out;

 _Stunning, in every way ?_ That's it. That's better. Before she could change her mind again she hit send. Once that was done, the ball was in his court. It was his move now. She put the phone onto silent, put the picture into her bedside table drawer, removed the bag from her bed and shimmied under her duvet. Of course she would have a pretty restless night's sleep, but that was normal. That definitely wasn't down to Mr Locksley.

When she woke in the morning, she sat up, rubbed her eyes and padded across to the bathroom. She set the shower running, stripped down, and got in, revelling in its warmth and the way it woke her up properly. Once she was showered and had brushed her teeth, she headed back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed in her towel. She reached over to her phone, and clicked the button to illuminate the screen. **1 Message: Robin Locksley.** Oh. She swiped her thumb across and entered her pin code.

 _I meant every word._

She forced the eye roll but couldn't help the grin now plastered on her face. This was going to be a good day.

 _Charmer._ She tapped back. She popped the phone down and continued to get ready for her day, never once letting up her smile, a smile that continued all the way to work with her.

She looked again as she pulled into the car park;

 _Does that mean that I've managed to charm you?_

 _A guy who takes pictures of me? Stalker material if you ask me._ Then she added _;)_ for good measure.

They continued the trading of flirty text messages and her smile didn't let up until 2pm. Her meeting with Mr Gold. He entered her office, at 2 on the dot, his cane tapping as he walked. He greeted Regina, as always, with a purr of her name and a hand shake. But this time, Gold was lighter, he had some sort of positive energy around him and if you looked really carefully, you could argue that he had the hint of an honest smile gracing his features. A smile that wasn't laced with malice or judgement, just genuine happiness.

It scared Regina a little bit.

Once he had finished his spiel of being Head of the board of Governors for the school and had gone through the minutes of their latest meeting, he paused, reaching into his pocket for an envelope.

"Regina.." He started, something uneasy in his voice. Was he nervous? Regina couldn't tell.

"Yes?" She answered, giving him the room to voice his troubles.

"Well, you remember Belle?" Gold explained. Regina did know Belle, vaguely. She had been there when her mother, Cora, had introduced Belle and Gold. It had been quite the topic of gossip throughout Cora's property agency when the pair had got together.

"Of course." Regina answered, still allowing Gold to shoulder the conversation, as she felt he needed to.

"Well, we're getting married. And I'd like to invite you to the reception in the evening. I apologise for the late notice but…" Regina knew that she must have been an after thought on the invite list. Maybe Belle had reminded him. She allowed Gold to continue; "we invited Cora, but as you know she is away right now so, here you go."

He handed her the invite and Regina thanked him, despite the awkward exchange. Once he had left she opened the envelope and read, this Saturday. Short notice indeed. She tapped the corner of the envelope against her bottom lip as she thought about it, once he mentioned Cora she felt like she had to go, in her absence. She silently cursed the part of her that had been raised by her mother to always ensure the Mills family gave good face, despite any cracks they had been hiding.

Once she knew Henry was sorted staying at his school friend George's for the evening on Saturday, she started to decide on what to wear. Even though she had been apprehensive about going to this she was starting to look forward to the prospect of getting dressed up, something she rarely got to do. She knew in her wardrobe were multiple dresses that were suitable and she didn't really deem it enough of an occasion to go and buy a new one, especially when she didn't really have the time. But she still looked forward to it nevertheless.

When Saturday came, she picked a red dress out of her collection. She knew red suited her and she would pair it with a bold red lip. The dress had capped sleeves and tied at the back of her neck. Below that the dress was open-backed to her waist and then featured a zip that went from the waist to the hem. The front of the dress was simple but had a small keyhole at the top that allowed just a hint of cleavage. The right amount she decided due to the amount of skin she had on show at the back. She would pair the dress with black stockings, and her Laboutin shoes. They had been a gift from her mother on her 30th birthday two years ago, and although it had been one gift from her mother she had truly loved, she had very little opportunity to actually showcase them. The shoes were black patent leather that faded into a bold red patent leather as it reached the heel and of course, they featured the trademark red sole. She paired the outfit with a cropped blazer jacket that had leather lapels, draped over her shoulders. She took a look in the mirror in her bedroom and she felt good, confident even. Looking like this made her feel she could absolutely tackle a room full of Gold's social circle, most of which she would probably know through her Mother's firm. Gold and Cora had always shared a similar social circle and Regina had made her face known through the many times she had been dragged to a Charity Benefit or a Ball with her Mother.

Her taxi pulled up to the hotel where the reception was being held, she paid the driver, climbed out of the back and clacked her heels up the stone steps that greeted her. She followed the signs to the room being used for the event and grabbed a Champagne flute as she entered. She scans the room, indeed it was filled with Gold's friends. She spots Belle, sporting an ivory gown with navy blue features and accessories. Regina smiles, it was a quirky choice, but it looked wonderful on her. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a woman greeting Regina.

"Regina, darling!" The woman cried, embracing Regina and kissing her on both cheeks. It was Valerie, a woman of Cora's age who had worked for her Mother years ago. Valerie had been one of the first people for Cora to hire and had known Regina since she was born.

"Valerie, how are you?" Regina replied, happy that she had immediately been found by someone she knew enough to speak to, so that she wasn't left having to circle the room alone.

"I'm great thank you dear, how's your Mother? I thought she might be here." Valerie asked, hooking onto Regina's arm and walking her over to the bar. Regina wondered why they were headed there seen as she clearly had a champagne flute in her hand.

"She's fine, she's abroad at the moment, Spain. She's starting to get onto the property ladder there. She's buying houses and getting herself known, seems a popular luxury to have a holiday home over there." Regina explained, taking a perch on a bar stool, following Valerie's example. Valerie ordered them both a large glass of red wine, something Regina was puzzled by but didn't question. The wine would not accompany her Champagne very well and she clearly didn't need a drink yet.

"Oh that's our Cora, always taking the next step. I miss her a lot! But more about you? You look absolutely beautiful tonight, my dear. I love the dress! How's work? How's your boy?" Valerie gushed, she was larger than life, bubbly and chatty. The complete opposite to Cora, perhaps that's why they got on so well? Regina took the opportunity to take a few gulps of Champagne. She wouldn't normally gulp what seemed to be pretty decent quality drink but she didn't want to be rude and hesitate to accept the wine that had been slid in front of her on the bar.

"Thank you Valerie. Work's busy as usual, but good. And Henry is wonderful, as always. He's 14 now! He never stops growing. He's totally going to be taller than me soon. " Regina chuckled, imagining him towering above her, ruffling her hair, the way she always ruffles his.

"Oh bless him! I remember when he was born! Such a tiny, tiny thing. But with those gorgeous chubby cheeks of his. There was one day when I could not get him to stop crying, I tried everything, he wasn't tired, he wasn't hungry, he didn't need changing. A whole hour later, you arrived, and I plonked him in your arms and what did he do? He immediately stopped, the little monkey. He definitely wanted his Mommy that day." She said smiling. Her hand affectionately rubbing Regina's knee.

By now Regina had finished her Champagne and had grasped the wine. She put out of her mind what Cora would say to her rushing her drink like that and put into her mind that it was polite to accept the drink that had been ordered for her and that there hadn't been very much in the glass anyway, Gold's way too tight for that. She realised she had relaxed in Valerie's company, she had stopped worrying about arriving at the party alone or having to be judged by one of Gold's friends.

Regina smiled at the memory, she could see it perfectly clearly, she had been full of apologies for Valerie for causing her trouble but had secretly swelled with happiness at the thought of her little boy wanting only her. He'd always been her little prince.

"Bless him, I remember that like it was yesterday! I sometimes wonder how the time has gone so fast when I look at him." Regina smiles, lost in memories of Henry playing like a slideshow moving a little too fast in her mind's eye.

"Ooo, dear do you mind? I want to catch Belle while she's free to say congratulations and all that before someone else gets in! I'll catch up with you later?" Valerie asks, already sliding off of her stool and looking in Belle's direction.

"Sure Valerie, I'll talk to you later." Regina swizzles her self around so that she was facing the bar instead of having her side pressed against it, turning away from the now empty stool next to her. She took a long sip of wine. Now that her Champagne had ceased lingering on her taste buds, the wine went down nicely. It was clearly very good quality. She had noticed it was a free bar and so the good quality wine took her by surprise. She turned her head to look towards the rest of the room, she spied Gold, listening to a guest chat animatedly. He looked interested, but with a hint of boredom. She chuckled, deciding that it must be because she had known him so long that she can recognise those two opposing expressions taking their place on his features. After another sip of wine, she slipped off of her stool and turned to face the room, carrying the wine in her hand. She noticed a Governor from Storybrooke Forest heading her way. She smiled, and held out her hand, remembering his name at the last moment.

"Mark" She greeted but was taken by surprise when he took her hand and pressed it against his lips. Mark was Gold's age, but a little bit inappropriate. She often thought herself lucky that the Governors don't get anywhere near the children otherwise she would not feel comfortable with Mark being on the Board. She accepted his position without complaint most of the time because he held such a good position in the town. Wealthy and with connections, just like Gold. She did however want to complain very loudly as he leered at her appearance. She suddenly wished she wasn't wearing something that made her look _this_ good.

"Regina, you are looking ravishing." He murmured against her knuckles, that he still had hold of. _Interesting choice of adjective_ Regina thought to herself.

"Thank you Mark, I trust you are having a good evening?" She responds, managing to pull her hand away and taking a gulp of wine so that her disgusted expression is masked.

"So much better now that you are here." He counters, with a smirk. Before she can respond, he steps forward and loops his arm around her waist and turns her back towards the bar as he steps to the side of her.

"Mark, I already have a drink, thank you." She tries, without any hint of humour in her voice.

"Another red wine please!" He calls out, the wine landing in front of her as he leans in and whispers, "your glass is nearly empty, I bet it tastes as good as you do."

She jumps back, absolutely repulsed. He snickers at her reaction, not phased in the slightest, and leans over to order a drink himself from the barman. She takes the moment to grab the wine and head out, out of the room. Away from him. She knows the toilets are just out of the door and she goes as fast as her Laboutins carry her and pushes her way through the door into the sanctity of the female toilets. She pops her wine down on the sink unit and breathes heavily. She fixes her hands on the sink and just stands for a while. She lifts her head up and looks into the mirror. She notices her hazy vision. She's a little tipsy having practically downed her Champagne and now onto the second glass of wine. She hasn't eaten, knowing there is a buffet at the party and the alcohol is apparently making it's way straight to her head. When she settles onto her reflection she notices the slightly bloodshot eyes, but apart from that she still looks how she did when she left the house. Against her better judgement, she takes a few gulps of wine and braces herself to re-enter the party.

As she rounds the corner and heads for the doors to the room she had so hastily left, she is suddenly pressed against the wall, and a mouth is against her neck. She turns her face to the right on instinct, away from her attacker and she realises in her struggle that her hands are being held above her head, and there is a hand on her thigh. She struggles, kicking whatever she can kick and spluttering out cries of panic and shock and fear, whatever noises her mouth can make with it half pressed against the wall like this. Her attacker is now licking and sucking on her neck, making whatever contact he can as she writhes beneath. She knows in her mind the music in the party is too loud for anyone to hear her and she hopes and hopes someone will come through the corridor. Suddenly her attacker huffs out a breath against her neck and falls to the ground with a groan and a thump. Regina exhales, and tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She draws her eyes away from Mark crumpled on the floor and sees her saviour.

It's Robin. Robin Locksley. Robin Locksley with a camera round his neck and a fire extinguisher in his hand.

* * *

 **Leave me a review if you have any thoughts! thank you x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Robin?" Regina spluttered, heaving deep breaths.

"Regina, are you okay?" Robin asked, still in shock himself but gathering himself quickly and he was more eager to make sure that she was okay anyway.

"I'm fine now. What the hell are you doing here?" She had definitely not seen Robin at the party, although she hadn't really looked that hard. Hadn't really been given chance. She suddenly realised she was being defensive even though he had come to her rescue. Hell?! Rescue?! What was she thinking, she didn't need rescuing, she wasn't a damsel in distress.

"A simple thank you would suffice" He retorted, grinning. Then he points to his camera, "Photographer!" He chimed.

Of course. She should have realised that she was at a wedding, he had a camera hanging around his neck and Gold would catch wind of his name after he stepped in as Photographer at school.

"Obviously." She looked down at Mark, unmoving, on the floor at her feet. "You just hit a man so hard, you knocked him out."

Robin looked down at Mark, and then looked to the fire extinguisher he had in his hand.

"Yeah, I did." Robin puffed up his chest, he was proud of himself. Regina rolled her eyes. Before she could reply, he held out his hand to her, helping her to step over Mark. She reached out to take his hand, and realised, as did Robin, that she was still shaking. Before she could return her hand back to her side where it wouldn't give her away, Robin had grabbed it, and was cradling it in both of his hands. She stepped over Mark and was led by Robin to a table back in the room where the wedding party was still happening. Robin continued to hold her hand tight against his chest in one hand as they walked, his arm around her and his other hand resting on her lower back. Regina appreciated the comfort of his hand against her bare skin. He sat her down, told her he'd be right back and left her at the table. She breathed in and out and picked nervously at her cuticle. She started to think over what had happened. It scared her to realise that she could have been in danger just now, she would never voice this fear, but she knew it was a possibility that something bad could have happened. Her thoughts drifted to Robin. Had he seen what had happened and known to come save her? Had she been lucky enough to just have him passing by at the right moment? One thing she did know, she was extremely grateful for Robin just in that moment.

A cup of hot liquid appeared in front of her and Robin sat himself down in the seat next to her, his body faced towards her. She shakily reached out and pressed the mug to her lips, sipping at the liquid. Hot, sweet tea.

"Tea?" She inquired, looking at him over the rim of the mug.

"It makes you feel better." He replied immediately, then he looked up at her. "What? I'm English." He tells her with a chuckle.

Regina took another sip of her beverage. She never drunk tea, she was a coffee drinker, a sucker for a premium quality skinny latte. Nevertheless she revelled in the hot liquid sliding down her throat and warming her belly and didn't think on it for another moment.

The pair sat in silence, Regina drinking and Robin watching her. Once again they found themselves studying each other without a word. A silence that would have looked uncomfortable to an onlooker, but neither one of the pair felt uncomfortable at all. Once time had passed and she had drunk most of her tea, Robin started to think of what he wanted to say. He didn't want to mother her, the inkling that she would oppose strongly to him doing that was enough to put him off. He decided to just talk, not to question her, but to talk and to let her listen.

"I saw him. I spotted you the moment you walked in. I'd say it was because it's my job to observe the room for any good photographic opportunities, but it's not. Truthfully I don't know how anyone didn't notice you as you walked into the room. You look absolutely breathtaking." He wasn't complimenting her for an answer, so he continued. "I watched that snake watch you and make his plan. I watched as you left and I watched as he followed. I don't know why but I just followed on instinct. Then when I found him and he had you like that…I don't know…I just grabbed the extinguisher and swung at him. I still can't believe I did that. Oh, I let the barman know he's out there by the way, so you know, he won't be left out there passed out."

Regina watched him garble with intrigue. She didn't pay a lot of concentration to what he was saying, she listened but she took much more pleasure in just watching him. She watched the way he wrung his hands out and the way he scratched his stubble. She watched his dimples appear and disappear as he talked. She watched the way his bicep strained his shirt as he moved his hands. She watched him just be Robin. She realised that he was now looking at her, expecting an answer. Damn. She had missed the question and he absolutely knew it.

"See something you like?" He questioned, a smirk hinting at the corner of his lips.

Instead of answering she brought her tea to her lips again. It hid her face from him but her eyes remained visible throughout, maintaining eye contact with the man in front of her.

"Well? Is it a yes or a no?" He asked, his expression changing from a smirk to one of innocent enquiry. She realised he was not asking if she was enjoying the view anymore, he had returned to the question she had missed beforehand.

"To what?" She tried, hoping he would assume she was asking to which question he would like an answer to, instead of sneakily attempting to be reminded of the part of his conversation she had missed.

"Would you go out to dinner with me on Friday night?" He said again, not embarrassed in the slightest over having to ask a second time. Reckless flirt.

Oh. OH. She absolutely wanted to go to dinner with this man. This was a date. She was being asked on a date by a man she found attractive. A man who found her attractive too. A man who just saved her from a disgusting leech in a totally heroic way. A man who sat her down and made her drink tea. A man who rambled adorably while she calmed down. A man who made her the most romantic gesture she had had in 11 years and had left it in her office for her to find.

" ** _If_** you are willing to escort me in my taxi ride home?" She settles on.

She didn't know why but she had just allowed herself to be a little bit vulnerable. She had revealed that she was still shaken up from what had happened. She looked into his eyes, and in that instant, she knew why she allowed him into her world, just a little bit. He didn't respond with pity or attempt to mollycoddle her, he just accepted her answer with the excitement that she had basically agreed to his dinner offer. He stood and held out his hand, pulling her to her feet. He guided her across the room towards the bar, knowing she had to speak to Gold out of politeness and to explain why she would be heading home. He kept his distance, not wanting for her to have to explain why they would be going home together. He watched her make up some story about her reasons for heading home. He admired her from the side. He smiled at the way her hair sat elegantly on her shoulders, he allowed his eyes then to travel down her body, he marvelled at the curve in her back and how good her ass looked in the red material of her dress. He admired her legs, especially her strong calves accentuated by her heels. Every inch of her made his breath catch. Yep. Regina Mills was going to kill Robin Locksley.

Once Robin had confirmed with Gold that he had finished working at the wedding (Gold couldn't exactly say no, he had already stayed later than he was supposed to), he guided Regina to an exit away from the one where they had left Mark. He held a hand to her lower back, silently glad that the soft skin of her back felt warm against his palm, as opposed to how it had felt when he had guided her back into the room. Then it had felt cold and clammy, and the change was a signal to him that he had mostly managed to soothe her. He allowed her to step in front of him to step through the door that took them outside and as she headed out he cast a final glance across the room, long enough to notice Mark, looking bewildered, stumbling back into the room. He felt satisfied then. Robin had managed to heroically save Regina, soothe her worries, get her to agree to dinner and also managed not to do any real damage to the man he had saved her from, his honour was still in tact.

The pair remained silent as they waited outside for her taxi. The only interaction was Regina's visible shiver and Robin's answering swing of his suit jacket over her shoulders. She smiled at him coyly, and the moment was interrupted by the taxi arriving. As Robin stepped forward to speak through the passenger window of the black cab, Regina took the moment to breathe in the jacket around her. His scent was all over it and she hummed as she took in the smell. It was woodsy and clean. Fresh and outdoorsy. It made her think of camping trips as a Girl Scout. It made her think of weekends spent away playing games and forgetting about living up to any sort of expectation from her mother. A few, careless days filled with fun and laughter. Days when she could be herself and run around. She'd always had an affinity with being outdoors. It was her calm place. Her memories then took her to riding lessons as a girl. Of lessons where Cora hadn't come along to watch her ride, those were her favourite. She would mount Rociante, her beautiful steed, whisper in his ear with her cheek pressed up against Rociante's neck and then they would gallop together. Both free of any worries, riding far too fast for their problems to catch up with them, even if only for a short while.

"Regina? You're going to freeze sweet." Robin was blinking at her, the door to the taxi open and ready for her. Regina worried how long she had been captured in her reverie. She decided to brush it off, and approach him. She took his hand and took her seat in the car as he shut the door and walked around to the other side to get in beside her. For the few seconds she was alone in the car, she suddenly realised he had called her 'sweet'. She smiled to herself, she decided it was the alcohol she had consumed combined with the fear and adrenaline that had come from her incident with Mark, and because of this she was in need of a little comfort and that was the _only_ reason she was desperately wanting to hear him call her some other pet name.

The taxi back consisted of small talk, Robin had been approached by Gold after he had worked at school just like Regina had suspected. They chatted and before long they had arrived at 108 Mifflin Street. Robin took in a breath. He got out of the car as she did, and told the driver he'd would just be two minutes. Regina couldn't help the tiny, tiny pinch of disappointment that Robin had no plans to come in for coffee. But then she thought, this wasn't even really a first date so inviting him in when she had an empty, teenager-free house, was insanely attracted to him and it had been a while since she had had any action that wasn't battery operated, was probably a bad idea. Plus despite her strength, she had been very close to a much worse outcome with Mark, and Robin would absolutely have that on his brain and respect the fact it would be totally inappropriate to tell the taxi to go and leave them. And when Regina thought about it, she probably didn't want Robin to come in after all, especially when she was extremely quick to fall back into flashing memories of Mark's hands on her body, his tongue on her neck…She shook her head. Her thoughts were racing around and had brought her back to what had just happened. She noticeably shivered.

"Regina, are you ok? What's wrong?" Robin asked, noticing her shiver that didn't seem to be from the cold. He placed a hand on her tricep, pulling her out of wherever her mind had taken her.

"Nothing." She paused. "Just thinking about tonight." She sighed, her head going down and her hand tucking her hair behind her ear.

Robin watched her, and for the first time, she looked small and vulnerable. When he had saved her from Mark she had never looked vulnerable, scared maybe, but not vulnerable. It pained him that he didn't know her well enough to be able to settle on the exact words to cheer her up instantly. He had a string of phrases he could whisper to her to try and make her feel safe and normal. To insure her that she was far away from Mark now, that she would be ok. But the very fact he wasn't sure which approach would work to truly make her feel better made him feel inadequate. He knew, from that moment, he would never allow Regina Mills to feel like this ever again because if she let him, he would learn, he would listen and then he would always know, the exact words to make her feel protected and safe.

—

Regina woke up that morning with a smile on her face. She thought of Robin escorting her home, of chatting to her on her porch, of pressing a kiss to her cheek and hesitating before returning to the cab to go home. She thought of the camomile tea she had made and the slumber she had slipped off into. She hummed and pressed her face into the Egyptian cotton that surrounded her. Then she frowned. She sat straight up, eyes wide. She had a date. She had a date on Friday. She had a date on Friday she had to tell Henry about.

Henry returned home from George's around noon, he crashed through the door, dumping his overnight bag and shouting bye to George and his mom. Then she heard him stop and go silent. He was in her kitchen in a flash. Taking a deep, comical inhale of the aroma filling the air. Regina chuckled when she saw him, padding her slipper-covered feet over and kissing his brown mop of hair.

"You're making turnovers?" Henry practically groaned and Regina chuckled again. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, sunshine." She lied, hiding her face by fiddling about with the baking equipment she had out. "There's salted caramel ice cream to go with the turnovers too"

Henry groaned again, but decided not to press her any further. He left the kitchen and took his bag upstairs making Regina glad she didn't have to ask him to do it.

Later, when they had eaten dinner and munched their way through Regina's apple turnovers, her specialty, something she made so good everyone who ate them could have sworn there was some kind of magic involved. Henry sat back and eyed her suspiciously. Regina suddenly realised she probably hadn't gotten away with making the treat, complete with ice cream, for no reason at all. She suddenly realised she had actually been painstakingly obvious. She hadn't lectured him about his bag being unpacked, it had made the journey upstairs, but hadn't been unpacked. She also hadn't asked to check his homework. She hadn't even muttered a word when he spent the whole afternoon, headphones in, eyes glued to his laptop.

"Right, who are you and what have you done with my Mom?" He asked, his head tilted to one side.

"I don't know what you mean Henry?" Regina replied, her fingers finding her spoon and pushing it around the bowl in front of her. Henry didn't answer, just looked at her, hard. Eventually she could feel his eyes on her and she looked up at him before hunching her shoulders in defeat and letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I need to talk to you about something." She started, causing him to sit up straight and push his bowl to the side, out of his way.

"On Friday, I would like you to ask George if you can stay at his house again." Regina tells him, avoiding the point of this conversation.

"Why?" He asked, his eye contact never faltering.

"Because I will be going out for dinner." She tried, clinging on to the hope he had some naivety left and wouldn't press her any further.

"With who?" He asked, eyes narrowing. Of course _Regina_ was the one being naive thinking that just 'going out for dinner' was going to appease him.

"A man has asked me for dinner, Henry." Regina breathed, avoiding the word 'date'.

Henry paused. He was deciding on his words. She watched his every move, assessing his mood. His face pinched up and she was ready to strike. How was he angry? She was a grown adult and could do whatever she pleased. Only the other day he was saying how he didn't want her to be lonely. Then she thought again, Henry had never actually seen her with another man, romantically. Maybe he was going to be protective, which she might even find endearing. But even if he was being protective he couldn't say no, she was his parent and she was in charge. Then she felt like an inadequate parent, Henry was her priority. He always was. If he wasn't ok with this, then that's the way it has to be. She was ranting, inside her head. Having a silent argument with herself. Then she realised Henry's face had smoothed. He was waiting for her to turn her eyes back to him.

"I'm pleased for you Mom. I hope it goes well. It's going to be a little weird for me to be honest. But if you like him, he must be good, especially if he meets your standards. I'll ring George now." He pulled away from the table and stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He rounded the table, gave her quick kiss on the cheek and thanked her for dinner. Then he was heading upstairs, his phone pressed to his ear.

She sat back and released the breath she had been holding since she had woken this morning and anticipated this conversation. She had truly raised the most wonderful boy. She felt guilt sweep over her for ever doubting Henry's reaction, for believing he could act selfish and like the teenager he is. Apparently her son didn't fit into the 14-year old stereotype and she loved him all the more for it. Once again she felt her heart grow in size with love for her son, her sunshine. She wondered if he would ever stop surprising her, and what exactly she had done to deserve him.

The week flew by then, with any spare moment Regina had filled with excitement for what awaited her on Friday.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review if you have any thoughts! x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Date chapter! x**

* * *

Robin spent his evening googling flowers and their meanings. He scrolls and scrolls, trying to find the perfect match of flowers. Then he needed to get them in the perfect colour. Everything needed to be perfect. He was taking Regina to Mozzafiato, the best Italian restaurant in town that was infamous for being impossible to get into. Robin had only had 6 days to try and get them a reservation and for all 6 of those days he thanked his lucky stars that he had been the photographer for their menus, and leaflets and newspaper articles ever since the restaurant had opened. The manager, Antonio, had taken a shine to Robin from day one and had maintained a relationship with him ever since. Robin didn't like to take advantage of his friendship with Antonio but for Regina he wanted to pull out all the stops. He'd gotten them what Robin argued was the best table in the restaurant. Mozzafiato was accessible only after a climb of 100 stairs or a ride in the lift. The lift being no cop out however, it was a glass lift that climbed up the building alongside windows to the outside. It allowed the riders to see across the square in the centre of the city where the restaurant was situated. The windows were lined with fairy lights all the way up and at night time, it was truly magical. Once guests arrived in the restaurant, they were greeted with a large room. In the centre of the room, is a bar on top of which stands a large, fake, Cypress tree. The tree is lined with dozens of glass lanterns that hold glowing lights which give the whole object a magical feel, towering over the diners in the restaurant. The tree leads into the roof of the restaurant of which is an enormous glass dome, lined with thousands of fairy lights. The restaurant is truly breathtaking, and in Robin's eyes, perfectly fitting for Regina.

He'd managed to score a table on the so called 'balcony' of the restaurant. It was one of a few tables that were situated up another set of stairs, in an intimate room that was located above the bar, at the same height as the tops of the tree branches in a mezzanine setting that looked over the bar and the rest of the restaurant. The room was lit by the perfect rosy glow of the abundance of fairy lights that lead up the walls of the glass dome in the ceiling. On the side of the room opposite to the mezzanine balcony is a wall of windows, looking out onto the square and he had gotten the table that was right in the window.

Once Regina had waved off Henry with George and his mom, she began getting ready for her evening with Robin. She had picked out a royal blue cocktail dress that had three quarter sleeves and went down to her knees. The back of the dress featured a black ribbon that tied at the nape of her neck and revealed a small expanse of skin down to her mid-back. The dress then had a gold zip running from her back to the bottom of the dress where it parted a few inches from the hem. She was pairing it with black stockings and black patent stiletto pumps. She knew the dress, and the colour, looked good on her despite Robin's gratification of her in the red dress. She wore a lot of red at school, reds and blacks, and she felt like bringing a change to her usual colour palette and that tonight would be just the right moment to do so. It made her night feel all the more special.

After she had showered and dressed in a matching set of totally impractical black lace underwear, she had no intention of letting Robin see, she wrapped her robe around her and began her hair and makeup. With the help of a dollop of mousse she had expertly blow dried her hair so that it sat perfectly on her shoulders, her natural waves accentuated. She kept her eye makeup light, her naturally dark eyelashes not needing too much addition. Then, once she had donned her outfit and was fully dressed, she sat back at her vanity and painted her lips a deep red, highlighting their full shape, their colour cutting through the middle of the scar Robin had noticed the first time they met. With a nod of her head in the mirror, she was ready. She spritzed on perfume and grabbed her clutch, packing it with her phone and lipstick as she walked down the stairs.

She wasn't downstairs for long before Robin was knocking on the door, punctual, which Regina liked. As she opened the front door to greet him she was taken aback by how handsome he was. It was dark outside and his feautures were perfectly lit by the glow of the light coming from inside her house. He was wearing a grey suit jacket and matching slacks, and a crisp white shirt underneath. The suit was well tailored and extremely flattering. His stubble was trimmed and tidy, his hair parted and framing his face. He was smiling at her, she realised, drinking in her appearance as much as she was his. He was grinning, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip which attracted Regina's gaze. She felt like stepping closer to him to take in his wonderful outdoorsy scent mixed with fresh cologne.

She was only brought out of her reverie by his "Wow. You look Wonderful."

"You brush up quite nicely too, Robin." She flirted, her gaze lowering so that she could look up at him through her lashes. Then she noticed, his hand was behind his back. As if he had sensed that she had noticed, he brought his hand out from behind his back and presented her with a bouquet featuring purple Ranunculus flowers and purple Tulips. He had settled on those choices because the Ranunculus represented radiance and purple Tulips represented royalty. And he thought that was perfectly fitting, his radiant queen.

"They're beautiful, Robin, thank you!" She gasped as he presented her with the flowers. She realised Robin had the taxi waiting for them outside, so she offered; "Go back to the taxi, I'll just put these in some water and be right out."

"Okay sweet." He said grasping her free hand and pressing it to his lips. Regina felt a flutter in her belly at the gesture, God, she would really have to simmer down if she was going to enjoy her night, she silently thought to herself with a smile. Once she had dropped off the flowers, she made her way out of the front door and turned to lock it, silently hoping this would give Robin chance to see the zip feature at the back of her dress from the car. Once she was at the car, Robin was ready with the door open for her, allowing her to climb in before scooting around the rear of the car and climbing in himself.

The driver throughout the journey didn't attempt to make small talk with them, as if he sensed this evening was about them and didn't want to interrupt. Once the driver had pulled away from Regina's neighbourhood, Regina, without taking her gaze away from the window, asked;

"So, where are we going?"

"You will have to wait and find out my sweet." He countered, grinning at her impatience.

"I'm not that fond of surprises." She replied, turning to look at him, and finding he was watching her intently, the same grin he had on her porch set across his face. Once again she found her gaze not so subtlety wandering to his lips and the way his teeth were sinking into his bottom one. Yep, she should definitely be biting that lip for him.

He took the opportunity to place his hand in the middle seat that separated them and lean into it, coming much closer to her, and causing her gaze to flit back up to his eyes in surprise. But he didn't kiss her like she was so desperate for him to, instead, he spoke;

"Why ever not?" His question came out in a breathy whisper, his face so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. But she didn't back down, instead, she leaned in closer, past his face, her lips almost pressed to his earlobe.

Her reply made him visibly shiver, her lips brushing against his ear, "because usually, I'm the one who's in charge". Then she leaned away and chuckled at him, revelling in her ability to cause the goosebumps that had risen on his neck when she'd said it. Her words were simple, and in anyone else's ear they could be alluding to her position at work or being the sole parent to her son. But in Robin Locksley's ear the intent was quite clear.

When their taxi pulled up outside the restaurant Regina gasped, her eyes shooting a questioning glance at Robin across the backseat of the car. He just grinned at her and climbed out of the car, thanking their driver. He walked around the car and opened Regina's door for her, taking advantage of her shock to have another chance to be utterly charming in getting her door and taking her hand as she climbed out.

"You didn't?" She said as they approached the restaurant door.

"I did." He replied, embracing his wide grin, unashamedly pleased with himself after earning this reaction from her.

"I can't believe you got a table here? Who did you bribe?" She asked, shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

"Only the best would do for you." He replied, allowing her to enter the lift before he followed.

All Regina could do was grin. He was making every effort with her and she felt like a queen. Robin was flirting completely audaciously and somehow it made her belly flutter and her heart pound. She really, really liked Robin Locksley.

Then, as the lift began to climb, she was hit with the wonderful view the lift gave, lined with its fairy lights. She gasped in wonder, eyes transfixed on the glass wall.

Robin too fixed his eyes on the most wonderful view. Robin had done this climb before, more than once. When he was working he would mostly take the stairs, but he knew this place inside out. He had photographed the lift and its views more times than he could count. So, his view wasn't the lift, the square below them, or the thousands of fairy lights. It was Regina. He admired her face, an expression of wonder etched onto it. The fairy lights lit her face in a warm glow and she was positively radiant. She looked like a child who had seen the castle in DisneyLand for the first time, her expression melting away the stone walls she presented to everyone else. In this moment it was impossible to understand that this same woman was the one they called 'the Evil Queen' at Roland's school. Just like they had when she had been angry at him, her eyes poured with emotion, the colour looking positively caramel and losing any worry or darkness that had been held in them before. He really, really liked Regina Mills.

Once the pair were seated at their table and Regina had finally gotten over her wonder at the place Robin had picked for their first date, (Robin of course, would never get over her heart warming reaction) they opened their menus and began to choose. Regina was browsing the pasta and risotto choices, knowing how good their pasta was rumoured to be. She eventually settled on the 'Cappellacci con Zucca e Amaretto di Saronno', a dish of pasta parcels with pumpkin and amaretto liquor, knowing her fondness for the sweet taste of the almondy liquid. Robin, having been around for the conception of most the dishes chose the 'Filetto di Maiale con Mele e Castagne', a pork dish with apple and chestnut. After checking with Regina, he ordered red wine for them both and she smiled when she allowed the smooth liquid to go down her throat, he had picked well.

"Robin, I feel like a child meeting Santa, this place is truly magical, thank you." She told him, smiling at him and meaning every word.

"You're most welcome. And what was Regina Mills as a child like?" He asked, watching her closely.

"Well, my father was Puerto Rican, but without any of the stereotypes. The kindest, most gentle man I have ever met." She began. Robin raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What?" She asked.

"Mills though?"

"On his mother's side. He was my hero. My mother worked a lot and he was a stay at home Dad, I guess. My childhood is filled with memories of days spent cooking good food and reading books and riding horses. I make a mean Carne Guisada Puertorriqueña even now." She explained, wiggling her eyebrows comically as she boasted about her cooking. He laughed in response at her, willing her to continue.

"He passed 7 years ago, cancer, and it broke my heart. I treasure each moment I had with him, and every moment Henry had with him." Robin reached across their table and covered her hand with his in comfort, his thumb stroking across her skin.

He gave her a moment and then asked; "and your mother?"

"Cora owns masses of property and rents it out. She started here and more recently has gone abroad to continue. Now she sells holiday houses in Spain, and she basically is the property market there from what I can gather. She met my Dad and they both wanted to travel and they ended up following his wishes and returning to Puerto Rico for quite some time, and they both learnt Spanish so she's pretty comfortable working in Spain now. She's the one who dipped my toes into the property market here, so I guess you can thank her for your apartment." She explained to him, her thoughts wandering to Cora and then to Henry Snr, and what he would think of Robin.

"So I can thank her for meeting you then?" He pondered, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Yes, I suppose you can." She answered, smiling fully at him and taking a sip of wine. "What about your family?"

"English, both sides, Nottinghamshire to be exact. They come over every Christmas and Roland and I go over in the summer. They're both amazing, the most wonderful Grandparents to Roland, spoil him rotten and smother him in kisses every time they see him."

Regina chuckled, imagining Roland squirming under a kiss attack the way Henry did when he was his age. "And what brings the English photographer to the states then?" She asks, regretting it slightly when he grimaces a touch before answering.

"Roland's mother, Marian." He replied, "you want to talk exes?" He asks, generally seeking her answer.

She thought for a moment, she did want to know about Marian. Curiosity nearly got the better of her until she thought about where this conversation would lead. Daniel. She would have to tell Robin about Daniel and although it had been 11 years and she had mostly healed, it was still painful, a dull pain that sits constantly on her chest. A pain that has been gotten used to and learnt to live with. She wasn't however, ready to reveal the scars to Robin just yet.

"No, let's not. We'll save that one for another day." She replied, and he smiled to himself in response, she was considering future conversations, he took her answer as hint that she would absolutely say yes to a second date.

The rest of the evening was spent taking turns in recounting tales of their sons, flirting, eating wonderful food, flirting, drinking good wine, flirting and revelling in each other's company. When they had finished their meals, and after Regina had tried a bite of Robin's and concluded that it could be her death-row meal, the apple complimenting the dish perfectly, Antonio came out to speak to the pair. He greeted Robin in kind and they were given the chance to express how much they had enjoyed their evening. Once Robin had paid the bill they began their way out of the restaurant Regina excusing herself to the toilet as he gathered their jackets. Antonio reappeared once more to see Robin.

"So? How's it going with the beautiful girl?" Antonio asked.

"So good Tony, she's perfect." Robin replied, recognising, if he hadn't already, that he was absolutely smitten with Regina Mills.

"I'm so happy for you Robin, I can honestly say I have not seen you this happy for a very long time, my boy." Antonio admitted, holding Robin's shoulder as he spoke.

Robin gave a single nod of his head in answer and shook Antonio's hand, Regina returning as he left.

"Good to go?" Robin inquired.

"Absolutely." Regina answered. They rode the lift back down the building, both looking out at the view. They nudged into each other as they stood, giggling between them. They were both pleasantly tipsy from the wine and each other's company.

Once they reached Regina's home Robin walked her to her door, his hand pressed against her lower back, causing her to lean into the touch and delight in the short walk up to her porch. When she reached her door she turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you for a lovely evening." Regina purred, taking a step towards him.

Robin cupped her jaw in his palm and stroked his thumb across her cheek. Her tongue reaching out and wetting her lips, her gaze not missing the way his eyes flick down to watch.

"Can I see you again?" He asked, his eyes never leaving her lips.

With his question, she closed the space between them and pressed their lips together. It is chaste, just a taste of each other. Robin's eyes roam across her face in hunger for more, and they kiss again. This time it is filled with more passion, Robin's tongue seeking out for hers until she let him in. His hands wound around her hips and join together at the top of her rear, bringing her closer. She wraps her arms around his neck, her fingertips scratching the hair at the nape of his neck. They continue like this, tongues dancing around each other, hands wandering. It is only when Regina is pressed against her front door, her calf wrapped around his ankle that they pull apart, both breathing heavily.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Robin snickers, grinning at Regina.

"Good" Regina sighed, fiddling with the lapel of his jacket.

"You know, I've wanted to kiss you like that since you told me off at Prize Giving." He reveals, their foreheads pressed together, still close enough to feel one another's breath. Regina chuckled, pressing her forehead into his shoulder as her shoulders shake with laughter. Robin places his hand underneath her jaw and lifts her face from where she had hidden it. He traces her bottom lip with the pad of his thumb. "These lips are just too inviting."

She presses her lips to his thumb and then, knowingly, parts them slightly, allowing the very tip of her tongue to sneak out and wet his thumb where it rests on her lip. It drives Robin crazy, and before Regina knows it, his mouth had crashed against hers once more. She breaks the kiss this time though, her palms flat against his chest.

"Okay, you need to stop before I can't." She warned, and Robin pulls away from her as he chuckles. "Oh my god, the taxi is still waiting for you Robin! Go!" She exclaims suddenly, her face turning a deep shade of pink.

"Clearly I got distracted." Robin answers with a grin, he steps forward again, and before Regina can protest, he presses his lips against hers once more. More final this time, a goodbye. He backs away without releasing her hand from his and when her arm is at its reach he kisses her knuckles and tells her he will text her tomorrow.

"Sweet dreams, beautiful." He murmurs against her hand. Then, he was gone, probably using his charm to win round the taxi driver.

Regina let out a deep sigh, her senses still filled with the wonderful scent of Robin Locksley. She enters her home and leant back against her front door once it is closed. She let out a deep breath, a huge grin spreading across her face. For the first night in 11 years, she went to sleep with hope that perhaps, the void in her heart that had been left when she had heard Daniel's flatline, might just have the right contender to fill it. The thought knocked her sideways a little, but she basked in the feeling. Her heart knocking hard against her chest and growing with each beat.

* * *

 **Please leave a review if you have any thoughts! x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so hi! I have spent between now and Christmas rewriting this story and have now replaced every chapter with better versions in the hopes of starting it up again. I lost the muse to write it when the whole Robin rumour started to circulate and of course when it turned out to be true. I'm hoping I can successfully bring back this story, as it is the one I want to tell. Especially seen as canon let us down in such a gigantic way.**

 **This chapter may seem somewhat familiar as I have reworked it and it is not entirely new, only the end is! Please forgive me for that, and I hope, you lovely followers will get back on this journey with me. Thank you! x**

* * *

Regina kills the alarm blaring beside her and stretches out across her cloud-like mattress. She lets out a deep sigh and looks towards the ceiling. She thinks about her evening with Robin. She remembers her giggle when he would tell her stories of Roland and his need to be independent, resulting in catastrophe Robin would then have to solve. She remembers the way he had spoke of his home in Nottingham, about archery lessons and his parents. She basks in the memory of his fingers entangling with her own across the table, the way he had coasted his fingers across her palm when she laid her hand out flat for him, sometimes venturing away from her palm and up to her wrist. She remembers the way his gentle touch had made goosebumps flare across the back of her neck and had made her want to purr. She really, really likes Robin Locksley. She consumes herself with thoughts of Robin and she notices a smile has found it's way across her face. She thinks that if someone saw her now, she would very possibly be glowing.

After a moment, she reaches across the bed and grabs her phone. She presses the button to illuminate the screen and sees she has a new message.

 **1 Message: Robin Locksley.**

If her glow had dimmed, it was brighter than ever again. Shining out for all to see. The message had come in last night, after he had left her and after she had fallen asleep.

 _I miss your lips already. When can I kiss them again?_

She smirked, Robin was the farthest from subtle when it came to flirting and it sent a thrill through her. His bold nature was reassuring, there were no guessing games, and it gave her the confidence to be just as bold.

 _Tomorrow?_ She typed out. And then deleted it. She liked him, but that just sounded desperate. She decided to throw the ball in his court.

 _How long can you wait?_ She sent instead.

She swung her legs round and sat up, twisting her body so that her back popped pleasantly. She stood up, grabbing her robe from the back of her bedroom door and wrapping it around her, before returning to grab her phone and drop it in her pocket. Once she was downstairs she put her phone on it's docking station in the kitchen and opened up Spotify. The Beatles. A good Saturday morning choice she felt. She got to work on fixing herself some breakfast, opting for her yoghurt and granola combination, and then hesitating at the sight of strawberries in the fridge, before deciding to add some of those to her yoghurt as well. Once she had finished her breakfast, she flicked through yesterday's newspaper, pushing her bowl to the side and humming along to then end of _Things We Said Today,_ when the song changed to _Here Comes The Sun_. She looked up from whatever cynical story she was reading and smiled. She closed her eyes and listened to the familiar guitar riff.

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter,_

 _Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here._

She thought about the words. She realised only now that the reason she felt like she was glowing today was because maybe her winter was over.

 _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces,_

 _Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here._

11 years. 11 years without Daniel. 11 years with a love shaped void in her heart. She realised now that Henry, her beautiful son, her son who had always filled her heart and soul hadn't quite reached the void left by Daniel. He'd put a band aid over it, but never healed it. She was hit by the same feeling she had last night. Robin might just be the perfect fit for that void.

By 12pm Regina was showered and dressed and had almost put together a full Lasagne, ready to bake. Henry would be home soon and she knew that a Sunday night Lasagne would make him extremely happy, and would work to abate that Sunday night feeling one gets in anticipation for Monday.

Robin smiles at Regina's reply, no he doesn't smile, he grins. As it had been for over a week now, he could not stop thinking about Regina Mills and, with Roland at John's for the evening he had absolutely no distractions. He would allow his senses to be filled completely with Regina the way they had when they were snug up against her front door, kissing. She smelt of floral perfume and her hair of fresh apples. An odd mixture that was uniquely Regina. He thought about his reply to the text, what should he write. Regina made him flirt unashamedly, and he wasn't going to stop now. He wanted to see her immediately, but knew that wasn't possible. They weren't the horny teenagers she made him feel like, they were adults with children to care for. He knew her son, Henry, was older, 14. He was old enough to be left alone for an evening if they were back relatively early. They could go for dinner on Monday without them both having to organise their children, and John was always happy to have Roland, relishing the time with his nephew.

Then he thought about it, what if Henry babysat Roland? That could work well for them. Regina had mentioned that Henry was constantly asking for money to go out with his friends and Robin could pay him for the service. Henry could come over to Robin's for the night, it wasn't a strange apartment to them, Regina did essentially own it. Or Roland could go to Regina's, she does have much more space. Monday was looking more and more promising.

 _Okay, I have a proposition for you._

Robin types to Regina, ready to explain his plans and hope she would agree that this arrangement could work well for them.

Once he is showered and dressed, he pulls on his jacket and gets in his car to pick up Roland from Johns. Neither Robin nor Regina check their phone again until much later, both delighting in spending the afternoon with their sons.

On Monday morning, Regina enters her office, with a smile. It seems Robin has this effect on her now. They've been on one date and she already feels infinitely less alone than she has for a long time. The smile she is wearing fades quickly though, especially when she greets Sidney. Apparently he's standoffish today. He barely grunts when she asks him how his weekend had been, and he definitely doesn't look up from his desk. She stops at the door to her office, her brow furrowed, confused as to why he is acting up. Then when she pushes through her door she gets why.

Stood in front of her is Robin, a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Surprise." He utters, grinning. And once Regina is over her shock, she grins too. He hands her the flowers, and she breathes them in, thanking him. Then he's striding towards her, closing the distance. He presses her back against the desk, the wooden edge digging into her hips, but not unpleasantly so.

"I missed you." He breathes against her lips before stealing her into a kiss, nothing heated. Robin decides she wouldn't appreciate him getting her hot and bothered in her place of work. He cups the base of her skull in one hand, the other resting on her side and simply presses their lips together, allowing her to take the lead. Their lips part but Regina doesn't allow their bodies to part, wrapping her hands around his neck and kissing him again, it's still not heated though, just deeper than before. She holds his lip between hers, earning her a squeeze of her hip in return. When they do part, they still stay close.

"Did you, by any chance, force Sidney to allow you to wait in here?" She flirts, her finger nails drawing circles over the hand he has resting on the desk beside her.

"Perhaps" Robin admits, "he didn't like it though, what is with him?"

"He's had a thing for me for a while now, I don't imagine he was best pleased when an attractive man turned up with flowers for me."

"He's going to have to get used to it. If you weren't so damn attractive yourself we wouldn't have an issue."

"What can I say? I'm obviously irresistible." Regina mocks, flicking her hair out. The move was meant in jest but it wafts the strong scent of her apple shampoo in Robin's direction and he basks in it, wanting to tangle his finger tips in it. He stiffens, the effect it had on him showing as clear as day. Regina's answering chuckle proves that, she mutters "down boy" and he lets out a shuddering breath. She'd hardly done anything and she still had this effect on him, absolutely putty in the palm of her hand.

Thankfully for Robin's sake, she takes that moment to round the desk and sink into her chair, taking her bag that had been abandoned round with her. Once Robin had collected himself, he takes the seat opposite and dives in to tackle the reason he came in the first place.

"So tonight?" Robin asks. "Did you talk to Henry?"

They had traded text messages about Robin's plans for their sons, which had turned into flirty text messages until Regina's eyes had begun to droop and she had fallen asleep. A fact Robin found utterly adorable.

"Yes, I talked to him over breakfast, although my teenage son is pretty rubbish in the morning." Then she got an idea. "What about you meet him off the bus this morning and introduce yourself? I could come down? He gets here in about 10 minutes." She explains, knowing she was later than normal this morning, and realising with a pang of guilt Robin will have been waiting a little while for her.

Robin mulls it over, got to meet him sometime I guess. He wonders if Henry is protective of his Mother, and if he would be hostile towards him. They'd met briefly when he took the class pictures but he wasn't dating Regina then and maybe it would be different now. Robin and Regina had agreed no exes so he still didn't know the extent of Henry's relationship with his father and whether or not Robin would be stepping on toes. Then he thinks about how Regina had described him, aside from his occasional teenage mood swing, like the he hangs the moon. He can't be all that bad and Regina will be there. It'll be fine.

"Okay, good idea." He replied, but not very convincingly.

"Are you nervous to meet my 14 year old Mr Locksley?" Regina teases. Earning him a squirm in response. That'll be a yes then. "He likes you, well he did after Photograph day. Don't worry."

Robin groans a "fine." Then he looks back at her again, "You'll never have this problem, Roland just knows you as the lady who's name is on his certificate. He already likes you."

She laughs then, tells him they should go down and wait for Henry.

As expected, Robin totally charms Henry, the promise of money helping. They arrange that Henry is to go over to Robin's, that way Roland is less likely to miss his bed time. Robin gives Henry his pay and on top of that Regina promises to give him some money so that they can order pizza. Before they know it Regina is driving with Henry to Robin's apartment and they are knocking on the door. Robin had told Regina to dress casual, so she was wearing black skinny jeans, with a dark green silk button down. It was coming into autumn weather now, and there was a slight chill in the air, so she tucked her jeans into black heeled boots that stopped just under her knees. She finishes the look with her grey peacoat and feels casual enough to be aligned with Robin's advice, and smart enough for it to be date attire.

Once Henry is settled with Roland, the pair getting comfy in front of a Marvel film Regina wonders could be slightly too old for Roland. They set off into the night. On their first date, Regina had told Robin of her love of Mexican food and he was taking her to Buenos Tiempos. It was a Mexican cafe of sorts, too casual to be called a restaurant. Downstairs the seating is arranged in benches but upstairs, where Robin had planned for them to sit, has much more intimate seating. Laid out in semi-circular booths, once sat in one, it is hard to remember that you aren't the only ones there. The booth walls high enough to create privacy. Once they have gotten their food, Robin and Regina both opting for tacos, a system that involves picking your fillings along a line of options. They head upstairs and nuzzle together in a booth, both picking at their food and drinking sips of Sol beer with wedges of lime. When they've finished eating, and Regina is sat, legs tucked up under her, facing Robin; he decides to ask "so what of Henry's father? If you don't mind me prying."

Regina looks at him then, open and ready to listen to her. His blue eyes fixed on her, but not watching in a way that makes her self conscious, he is just open. The first date was the first date, and she didn't want to do exes. But this is the second date. The second date after texting and time spent together that morning. She had already confirmed that this was serious. More importantly than her feelings, Robin was involved with Henry now.

"Henry's father is called Daniel. Was called Daniel."

Oh. Robin thought. This could be painful, she was looking away from him now, down to her hands in her lap. He moved the hand he had slung across the back of the booth to grip her shoulder, grounding her.

"Regina, we don't have to do exes, not if you don't want to." He said, using his other hand to tip her chin up, bringing her eyes to his.

"No, I'm ready." She replies, with a nod. More to assure herself than him he thinks.

"Ok. You just talk, and I'll just listen." He assured her, giving her the room to speak. Giving her the control.

"I went to school with Daniel, we were always the best of friends. When we were about 16, we realised our feelings were stronger than how friends feel. Henry came as a surprise when I was 18. We were both about to go off to College, together. Both going to study Literature. It was silly, my mother only approved because it meant I was going to get a college education. Normally you don't go off to College just because your boyfriend is but we were in love, and blind to it. We made it work though, there was no way I was getting rid of Henry. Mother wanted me too, the only way we managed to get round that obstacle was through the insistence that once Henry was 1, I would return to College, but part-time. I agreed, willing to do anything to keep my baby. Because of this arrangement, Daniel would miss out on college. He took on jobs so that we could make ends meet, but always night shifts. I would be with Henry during the night and Daniel the day. It was exhausting, but it worked, and would continue to work even when I returned to College after Henry's first birthday. At this time Daniel was doing security work, working as a guard at the Shipley Museum. The Museum was located next door to a bank, an aspect of the job Daniel and I would never think twice about. Even though the work was a far cry from studying Literature, he enjoyed it, he would constantly be learning and would tell me so, often. It never would lift the guilt though, that I had stopped him from following his dreams." Regina pauses, finding Robin's eyes. He squeezes her shoulder, nodding, giving her the strength to continue.

"It all started when Daniel broke his phone, I don't even remember how he did it. We had so little money, he bought an extremely simple phone in replacement. All it did was text and ring. He hadn't had chance to transfer all his numbers across and left the house for work with only my number saved in it. During his shift, a group of thugs had planned to break into the bank next door. The alarms sounded in the bank and of course the security guards on duty in the Museum, including Daniel heard it. One of the guys had managed to get hold of Daniel's colleague's radio when he had run out of the front. It prevented Daniel and the others from communicating without being heard. The police had been called but they were stuck waiting." Regina took a deep breath in and then let it out, calming herself.

"Henry had been sick, I was exhausted having been up all night with him for a week. He was finally beginning to get better and I had settled down to take a nap, having managed to coax Henry into doing the same…I was so exhausted and I… I didn't hear it and I…" She was sniffling now, tears threatening to fall.

"Regina I'm here." Was all Robin could think to say. He couldn't tell her it was ok, because it clearly wasn't. He brought her in against his chest, and she came willingly. He rubbed soothing passes up and down her back and once she had settled, her breathing even again, her quiet voice continued.

"He had text me, and rang me. Knowing I had Martin, his best friend and colleague's number. I could be their line of communication. But I wasn't. I wasn't there for him when he needed." She was so vulnerable now, so open. She knew this was a wound 11 years old. But she had never opened up like this, not to someone else. Sure she had spent evenings alone, sniffling into Daniel's Beatles t-shirt. But she'd never shown anyone this side of her.

"When he left the back of the building, he was completely alone. He had no back up. The burglars spotted him and just shot on sight. He spent his last moments alone, in pain, completely let down by me, the one who was supposed to be there for him, until the police arrived." Once again Regina's eyes filled with tears, she blinked them down.

"He died at the hospital…I got to see him…before he…before he…" Regina was sobbing now and Robin's heart broke for her. He held her close, soothing her cries, and she stayed against him. When Regina had settled she placed a hand on his heart and spoke again.

"Thank you Robin. For listening. I've never…I've never…" She struggled, but he got the message. He lifted her palm from his chest and pressed kisses against her knuckles, still rocking her back and forth. When she had truly finished crying, she pulled herself out of his hold and looked at him, holding his face in her hands. She felt vulnerable and bare, but safe and she was telling the truth when she said it. "I've not felt what I feel for you since Daniel. I know we haven't known each other long but it's true." Robin got it, he felt it too.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" Regina didn't answer, instead she brought her face to his, pressing their lips together. It was acceptance, he accepted that she had been through darkness. They stayed together, continually changing the angle of their kiss, his hand tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss but not allowing it to heat. That was not what she needed. She needed grounding, an assurance, and that's what he was giving her.

When they release, Robin presses his forehead to hers. "What about Roland's Mom?" She asks, a breathy whisper against his lips. He pulls back then, his brow furrowed.

"Are you sure you want that now?" He asks, this moment having never been about him, and rightfully so.

"I want to know you Robin." She said firmly, bringing a hand to her hair and tucking behind her ear. She suddenly realised how much of a mess she must look now, her makeup is probably smudged, her eyes probably wild and red. She felt self conscious and as though Robin could read her mind, he reached for the wrist that was at her hair and brought it down until their fingers were entwined.

"You're so beautiful." He told her, his gaze raking over her face, trying to take more of her in. Regina sighed and looked down at their hands, stroking his thumb in her hand.

"Roland's mother is called Marian. We were both Photographers together, and we would travel all over, to get pictures. We didn't marry, she would never settle. Refused to, she wanted to be constantly on the go. She would dream up places for us to go next. She was exciting and I fell hard, but looking back it was never reciprocated. To be honest I think I was someone who kept her from being lonely. I only saw it when she fell pregnant. She completely resented me. I begged her to keep our baby and she did, she wasn't unkind. But she simply saw Roland as something that tied her down and tied her to me. That was never what she wanted. When Roland was born, she suffered a kind of post-natal depression. But it wasn't really how mother's normally suffer from the condition. Hers came in a form that was like she was relieved, and she made absolutely no effort to bond with Roland. The doctors called it post-natal depression but I don't think it was that. She spent her whole pregnancy relenting the baby and me she just wouldn't allow herself to love Roland." Robin sighed, this was a wound healed. But it was painful to look back at this time in his life. Regina looked suitable shocked at his words, she generally couldn't understand a Mother to have such a disregard for her child.

"Yeah Regina, I know. She had had a really shit relationship with her parents and I guess it kind of stemmed from there. Anyway, when Roland was about 9 months old, she left. Packed her bags one evening and just went. I found out later she had gone off with my best mate, Will. That stung a lot too. I have never heard from her. I don't know if Will was just another partner in her travels, like I was, of if they generally had feelings for each other. I'm not interested either. The only feelings I have towards her now is that without her, I wouldn't have my son. But that's the extent of it." He finished. Regina felt for him, he had spoken so bluntly about it, like it was normal. This was the life he had been subjected to, never had anyone truly care about him in the form of a partner. She wondered how he was able to be so loving towards her. He was brave, Robin Locksley was extremely brave.

When they were ready to leave, they felt like they were very different to the couple who had walked in here before. They now knew each other on a much deeper level. Something had bonded deep within them. Their souls had reached out to each other and they were connected.

On their drive home, Regina checked her phone. It was only 7pm, they had gone out early, fairer on their sons. It would be Roland's bedtime soon, but nowhere near Henry's.

"Robin, why don't we go back to mine for a bit before we go get the boys. Have coffee?" She asks, feeling bold. But it works because he is smiling, and weaving his fingers with hers while he drives.

"I would love that."

And that is how they end up, on Regina's sofa, Regina on her back and Robin to her side, half on his side, half hovering over her. They've agreed on no sex, they both have to be presentable to an intelligent teenage boy when they return. She's glad they have set boundaries because their actions became an awful lot like foreplay very quickly.

Her hands are cupped around his jaw, the mouths joined, tasting each other. Robin situates one hand on her hip, his finger tips coasting under her shirt and onto bare skin there, making her shiver. His other hand is propping him up, he keeps her lips joined to his. When his hand skates up from her hip to find her breast Regina lets out an encouraging mmm, allowing him to cup and massage in steady passes as she arches her back, leaning into his touch. He moves more over her, entangling his legs with hers, keeping his leg pressed against her. Once she can feel him against her, she moves, grinding against him slowly. He moans into her mouth, both his hands moving from cupping her breast to seeking out a nipple, tugging and rubbing in turn, listening and feeling for her reactions.

Now she's the one moaning, scratching at his neck and tipping her head back when her jeans fit just right against her clit and when she grinds against him, the friction is perfect. When her throat is revealed to him, he swoops down. He leaves wet kisses all along her jaw, moving down to her neck to suck and bite there. He switches his movements up, constantly changing. It earns him a moan and harder grind. She gasps again, the combined pleasure of his mouth at her throat, his finger tips against her nipple and the zing of pleasure each grind of her hips are giving her creating the most exquisite of circuits. He moans at her reactions, pleased at being able to please her. Each grind has her gasping now, her breath going heavy.

His muttered "Fuck, that's sexy" doesn't go amiss and she grins, and feels it.

Then he's speaking again. "Love the green on you." Why is he speaking to her? Is he going to talk her all the way through this?

She places her hand to his on her chest and guides his down to the edge of the blouse and when one hand slides under her blouse he mutters "this alright?" and she nods frantically, knowing where this is going. She needs him to touch her more, and this is the way towards it. Then she stops him and he looks up at her, brows raised in confusion. Then she reaches and pulls her top over her head, thanking her past self for picking this particular bra. All red lace and a deep plunge. She doesn't miss the way his gaze rakes her body now, his thumb finding her nipple and strumming there.

Then they pick up where they left off, the grinding pressing against her pleasantly. Between the pleasure there and the attention he has on her nipples he has her pleasure working up again. But it's not quite enough, so, she reaches around and unhooks her bra, slides it down her arms and casts it away. He stops, and she looks up at him in confusion. Then she realises he's taking her in, his eyes are ravishing her body. She supposes she can give him this moment, she rather likes the way his blue eyes have darkened at merely the sight of her.

Then she realises, she's naked to the waist down on a second date and her son is waiting for her. She grinds against Robin, hard. He looks at her for a second, his hand working its way from her chest to the button on her jeans, his eyes questioning. She releases a moan at the thought and nods quickly. He undoes her jeans and tugs at them to make more room, she lifts her hips to help. When he's sorted he slips further down the sofa, losing her friction against him but replacing it with his hand now finding its way into her panties. He groans when he feels her, his eyes falling shut.

"You're so wet."

She simply replies with a moan and a roll of her hips, she's ready for him, and, soon enough, his fingers are finding their way inside her, his hand angled so that his thumb is pressed against her clit. He curls his fingers, seeking out that spot inside her and when he finds it, she grips his strong arm and lets out a sound she would be embarrassed by if it hadn't felt so good. Then he's taking her nipple in his mouth and the pleasure is once again hitting each point of contact with a zing of pleasure and she's gasping and moaning. He looks up from the attention he has been giving her nipple ask; "are you going to come for me?" and there's nothing she can do but nod and moan. He responds, presses repeatedly against her with his fingers until she is coming with a gasp and a sigh of "Robin."

They stay still for a moment. Then she realises with a pang of guilt that he's hard against her, and so, she begins fiddling with his belt, until he gets her aim and stills her hands.

"Regina, no. We have to get back to our boys."

"That's not fair on you."

"No, but we're parents first and foremost. And to be honest, I like the anticipation. Plus you're only doing it because you got yours."

"Fine but…" She very pointedly grips his cock over his jeans, "Think of me."

"As if I could think of anything else after that."

She feels self conscious then, and begins to squirm. Robin gets the hint, allowing her the room to rise from the sofa, him following. They head to the door, but Robin grabs her before they leave, turning her to face him.

"Regina, I haven't felt how I feel about you ever before. I just want you to know this" he gestures to the sofa, "isn't just it for me. I care about you deeply."

"Good." She replies. "I've been feeling the same," she continues.

Once they are dressed, and decent, they return to Robin's and Regina picks up Henry. Thankfully he is tired enough to not spend the drive back to theirs asking questions about her date. Her tears and orgasm both secrets needing to be kept from her son.

When Robin and Regina climb into their beds that night, they both do with a smile.

* * *

 **Please leave me a review if you have any thoughts! x**


	10. Chapter 10

***whispers* me again...**

 **I wrote a chapter and I can't believe it! Sorry it has been so long. If you're still patient enough to be with me you are a real trooper!**

 **This wouldn't exist without Megan and her furious support, what a gem!**

* * *

Robin wakes with a start on Tuesday. His tiny bandit Son had managed to make his way to Robin's room without waking him first and is now jumping on top of his bed, every other bounce landing firmly into Robin's body, sending sharp jolts of pain through him. What sort of inhuman creature has this sort of energy on a school morning?

"Daddy! Daddy! It's School!" Roland cries cheerily, each word spoken with a new bounce.

When Robin is finally able to grab Roland by the waist and tackle him down to the bed, a silent thought in Robin's head wanders off to how Roland could cause so much pain despite being so small? Despite his canon ball son, he nuzzles his head into his mass of chocolate curls and breathes in the unique scent that is Roland's and Roland's alone, a scent that had brought him comfort since the moment he had first held him as a baby.

"And what has you so excited about school my merry little man?"

"We're doing books Daddy! The fairytales and they're my favourite!"

"I see! Well that is exciting indeed. What fairytale does Miss Blanchard have picked out for you today?"

Roland works his way right up close to Robin's face, his eyes widening, as if letting him in on a huge secret.

"Snow White! She's very pretty but eats an apple we all know is poisoned."

Robin lets out a hearty chuckle at that, amused by his son's explanation of the story.

"Right better not be late, let's get you dressed."

—

Once Roland had gotten safely to school, Robin reaches for his phone out and shoots a text to Regina.

 _Hello beautiful. Can I come say hello?_

He heads back to his car, despite the text, knowing the whole man hanging around school gates isn't the best move he can make. Thankfully, he doesn't get very far before his phone buzzes in his hand.

 _Sure, come straight through x_

Not long after she sends the text, she hears Sidney outside of her office grumble something short to Robin, evidently not impressed that Regina has a visitor, his usual professional face slipping. She mentally adds 'give Sidney a reminder that he is her assistant, and not her guard dog' to her To Do List. Then Robin is making his way through her office door, and thoughts of Sidney melt away.

"Hello," she sighs, her face splitting into a smile.

He doesn't reply though, simply rounds her desk, cups her jaw with his hands, and leans down to meet her in a brief kiss. Regina sits up to meet him immediately, and when he draws away, she lingers in his hold slightly, eyes closed, revelling in the feel of him. When she opens her eyes, he's looking at her, taking her in.

"What?" She asks, a feeling of self consciousness creeping upon her.

"Just missed your beautiful face, is all, and it's just as beautiful I remember."

"And I think you're full of it, you only saw me last night," she teases, leaning back in her office chair now.

"Busted." He admits, with a grin, "No less beautiful, though."

"Now I know you're after something." She tells him, her eyes narrowing.

"Well now that you mention it, I was after your company this weekend," he explains, leaning against her desk, his hands finding the wood either side of his hips. "I was thinking we could all do something, you, me, and the boys."

"I'd love that, Henry said he enjoyed his time with Roland, his words were 'he's a cool kid', so yeah, take that however it's meant." Regina explains, her eyebrow raising as she thinks about Henry and his tendency to speak 'teenager'. She's just proud that so far, she's able to work most of the Snapchat filters he'll occasionally insist she uses, dog tongues and cat ears alike. Then she shifts her attention back to Robin, "But yeah, I'd love that."

"I think Roland's pretty enamoured with Henry too, talked about him non-stop, I struggled to get him to sleep until I told him a story with the name Henry in it," he tells her, Regina's answering giggle causing him to smile back.

"Bless him, and did this Henry, in your story, have a really great Mom?" She teases.

"I mean Henry was really great, but his Mum, let me think…" He begins, before she gives him a light jab with her toe, only causing him to grin. "His mum is smart, and gorgeous. She keeps everyone on their toes, and most of all, is a really great Mum to her wonderful boy."

Regina feels a blush creep across her cheeks, and the smile forms on her lips before she can stop it. She casts her eyes down, hiding it, a hand coming up to place her hair behind her ear.

"So, any ideas, Romeo?" She asks, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking Zoo, but Roland's been loads of times, so how does the Aquarium sound? Too young for Henry?"

"No, I think Aquarium sounds perfect actually. Henry pointed out their new shark tank advertised so I think he'd love that," she tells him.

"Brilliant, well, I will see you Saturday, beautiful. Pick you both up at 10?" Robin asks, standing straight from his lean against the desk, taking her jaw into his hands once more.

"Perfect. I'll tell Henry." She replies, leaning into his touch.

He leans down to her once more, dropping a kiss to her lips, slightly longer this time, but staying away from too inappropriate for her office.

"Goodbye, sweetheart." He strokes his thumb across her cheek, before releasing her with a sigh. His hand squeezing hers before walking away, to the door.

"Thank you for this." Regina says, before he can open the door and leave. He turns, a confused look gracing his features.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just, this," she begins, as he crosses back over to her. "I know what you said last night is true. I know you care about me because you care enough to care for my son, and to make a relationship with him. And I know this is still early days but, he means the most to me, so yeah, thank you. I'm rambling, I'll stop."

"Regina, these are your feelings so they're valid. My son is my whole world, so I get it. You're important to me and he's important to you. Like I say, I get it. You don't have to thank me."

Regina stands then, walks over to him, her eyes just a little bit teary as she presses her lips to his. She pulls away, presses her forehead to his and whispers another thank you, because she is grateful, and she wants to tell him so, whether he thinks its necessary or not.

"Okay, well I will see you on Saturday," he tells her, final now.

"I look forward to it."

And with that, he leaves her to her work, and she spends the rest of the day with a smile on her face. When she tells Henry, she is pleased to find that he's up for it, excited to get to know Robin more and even excited at the prospect of spending more time with Roland. Eventually, Saturday comes around and the Mills' are ready to be picked up.

She opts for casual, in a dark blue pair of skinny jeans, grey ankle boots with a small heel, a white blouse and a burgundy leather jacket on top. She decides its casual and comfy enough for a day at the Aquarium, but still fashionable and the jeans are flattering on her. Robin picks her up at 10 on the dot, he comes to the door and greets her with a kiss on the cheek, chaste enough to be appropriate in front of Henry. Once he has greeted her, he moves to see Henry, offering his hand to shake. They move quickly to the car though, knowing Roland is still small enough to be strapped into his car seat, and that he would be impatiently waiting to see his pal, Henry. Once they are all strapped in, Robin sets off, Roland filling the car with immediate and incessant chatter that makes Regina smile the whole journey.

When they reach the Aquarium, Roland rushes to guide Henry off, Regina following them with a shout of their names, ensuring they don't go too far out of sight. An action she recoils immediately after she's done it, cringing at the way she just so easily mothered his son, but he just smiles, squeezes her hand, and urges them to follow their boys.

The tickets they buy include a session helping to feed the penguins, something that has Roland almost jumping up and down with excitement for. Their slot to head to the penguins is 11.30, giving them enough time to do the first half of the aquarium, before they reach outside to where the penguins are. They explore the tanks with curiosity and glee, Henry and Roland running from tank to tank, the older of the two occasionally helping the younger to see the higher places, something that has Regina's chest squeezing tight with the patience and interest her teenager is showing the tiny dimpled Locksley boy. Robin, of course, has brought his camera, the black Nikon hanging around his neck. He doesn't take many pictures in the beginning half of the Aquarium, what with the rule against flash and a lot of the rooms being dimly lit. But he promises himself he will get some shots while the boys feed the Penguins, and maybe one or two of Regina too.

Soon enough, it is time to make their way to the penguin enclosure, and for Henry, Roland and Regina, to help the littlest of their party, to hand over their tickets and join the small crowd entering the enclosure's feeding platform. Robin situates himself in a suitable place where he can see them, and the penguins, his camera at the ready.

After a quick briefing on how the session will take place, and where they must stand, plastic gloves are handed around and then a bucket of extremely strong smelling fish. Regina turns her nose up, letting out an a groan as she reaches into the bucket to collect her fish. Henry and Roland giggle at her as she does and when it's Roland's turn to pick his fish, he imitates her, letting out an exaggerated groan with a wiggle of his hips. Regina tosses her head back in laughter at the boy, despite his mockery of her, the sass on his tiny dimpled face enough to make both her and Henry laugh at him.

Soon enough, the penguins are released into the enclosure they are stood over and the group are instructed to begin tossing their fish into the water. Regina throws hers, instructing Roland to watch how, and when her fish has been given to the animals below, she helps Roland keep his balance as he does the same.

"That was really good Ro, did you see how that big one caught it?" Henry tells him, Rolands eyes going wide at the thought of impressing him.

"Yeah, yeah I did!" Roland exclaims excitedly, as the three of them watch the rest of the group throw in their fish, the penguins catching them below. "He was the king Penguin he was so big!"

"Was there a queen penguin Roland? To go with the king?" Regina asks him.

"Yep!" Roland tells her, his whole body moving at the excitement of telling her who he has decided is the queen.

"And who's that?" She asks, deciding that he can clearly wait no longer or he'll absolutely burst.

"You!" He exclaims, causing Henry to let out a surprised laugh at the little man.

"I don't know what to say, Roland" Regina tells him, a little unsure whether to be offended that the little boy has told her she is a penguin or happy that he has called her a queen.

He calls her 'Queen Regina' for the rest of the day, something Robin finds amusing and then increasingly irritating, especially when Roland refuses to tell him why, insists its only for those involved in, what Henry called, 'Operation Penguin'.

Roland and Henry are quick to run off again, leaving Regina and Robin to chat as they follow along.

"I didn't plan to come on this date smelling of fish," she tells him, nudging her shoulder into his.

"Well you made the penguins very happy anyway." Robin answers, chuckling. Then, he gestures to his camera. "I got some good shots."

"I'm sure you did! Roland had so much fun, it was well worth the extra money."

"It was indeed, he likes you, you know? I can tell." Robin discloses, reaching for her hand and entwining her fingers with his. "He looks to see your reaction every time he's been calling you queen, it's like he wants to make you smile as much as I do."

"I'm pleased, he's pretty cute himself," she tells him with a smile.

"Takes after his dad." He coos, nudging his shoulder into hers this time. "Henry's really good with him too, I like that they get on so well."

"Me too," she replies, turning to watch their boys stick their heads into the inverted dome windows of one of the tanks ahead.

The two of them walk some more, taking their time admiring their boys have fun and taking in the sea creatures surrounding them. Regina spies one of the Aquarium employees, considers her. Regina notes how bored she looks, dressed in an unflattering green khaki boiler suit and flinging fish into a seal tank. Robin notices her looking, gives her a little nudge.

"What's up love?" He asks her, his eyes following hers towards the woman.

"Just thinking how much I'd hate working here. You'd smell of fish all the time," she admits a little guiltily.

He laughs at that, shaking his head at her.

"Definitely not an occupation for a queen," he teases, making her laugh.

They walk past the woman in question, earning themselves a glare from her. Did she hear them? Probably not, Regina thinks, probably just angry that they're not at work and she's spending the day smelling of fish.

When they catch up with the boys, they decide to head to the café situated near the entrance for some lunch. Regina grimaces slightly when she takes in the menu. It's mainly fried, kid food, that or non-too appetising box sandwiches. She does eventually find a salad, something way more appealing to her. The boys get chicken nuggets, fries and a portion of peas each. After Robin has picked up every box sandwich, and placed it promptly back down again, he finally decides on ordering the nuggets too. Between them, they work out how to make lunch a hit with every one of their party.

Henry hoovers up his nuggets, often prompting Regina to insist he slows down, and reminding him that the food isn't going to be taken anywhere. Roland is a little slower, too busy rambling about every single thing he's seen today so far, not caring that they've all seen it too. But, once Roland catches on that Henry is close to finishing his meal, he begins to pick up the pace, not wanting to be left behind. Regina and Robin enjoy their time with their boys, laughter often filling the table. They all laugh bar Regina when Henry decides he's eating so fast because he needs sustenance for all the growing he's doing, something he knows is a sore spot for Regina as now, without heels, he stands a head above her. She looks to Robin for backup when she realises she's become the butt of this particular joke but he doesn't offer any, simply insists that he has a point, and that she is shorter than both of them. (Roland not being counted because he is, as he points out, also a growing boy.)

After lunch, Roland insists on taking Regina to see the sea turtles from the pool above, something that leaves Henry alone with Robin.

"You having a good day, Henry?"

"I sure am! It's been a fun day," Henry replies, giving Robin a smile as they weave their way between tanks.

"Good. I've enjoyed hanging out all together, think Roland has too." Robin tells him, alluding to the bond the boys seemed to have formed.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. I like hanging around with him."

"As much as you can with a pint sized merry man, ey?" Robin teases, looking ahead to Roland and Regina. She's picked him up now, and he's clearly sleepy in her arms, a long day of sea life and chicken nuggets will do that to you he supposes. They begin to make their way towards them but Henry speaks, slowing them down once more.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Just like, I know it's only been two dates but she's been really happy and like I didn't know how I'd feel about her seeing someone but, you're cool and she's not alone so much anymore," Henry confesses, quietly.

Despite the casual setting, and the fish swimming all around them, the confession from Henry feels like a big thing, and Robin knows that he's just shared something quite private. Robin reaches out to him, gives his shoulder a brief squeeze.

"I like your Mom, very much. And I'd like to get to know her and you better and if she's happy then, thats all I could wish for." He tells him, blue eyes on hazel.

"Thanks Robin," is all Henry is able to say before Regina is joining them, an almost asleep Roland on her hip asking for some juice to drink. Henry gets a drink for him out of Robins bag, and then the four of them are heading towards the exit, Regina still cradling Roland.

The car journey home has Roland falling fast asleep, a full day under his belt. Henry's eyes go straight to his phone, probably answering texts from Grace, checking Twitter or Snapchat, or all three. As they drive she turns her attention to Robin.

"It's been a good day."

"I've loved it, thank you for joining me." Robin tells her, sincerely.

"Well you know, the flattery in my office clearly worked well," Regina teases.

"I'll be sure to remember that then," he notes, chuckling.

"Don't get too relaxed into thinking flattery will get you everywhere," she teases once again, grinning as she looks out of the window.

"I'd never think you were as simple as that, milady."

"What am I then?" she asks, her eyes narrowing.

"A riddle, one I hope to be able to solve." He admits to her, making eye contact, before returning to the road again.

"Always so smooth," Regina replies, with a shake of her head, Robin chuckling along with her.

When they arrive at Regina's, Henry climbs out of the car quietly, as not to wake Roland. As he rounds the car, Regina turns to Robin;

"You better hurry and get that little monster to bed before he wakes. Thank you again for today, we both had a lot of fun."

"Thank you too, I will text you okay? I've really had fun. Henry's such a great kid," Robin tells her, taking in her content face in the seat next to him.

Regina leans in, a brief press of lips to bid him farewell. Again, nothing too much in front of her son.

"See you soon," Regina whispers into the space between them, and after that, she's gone. Robin drives home happy, sleepy son and all.

Later on, when Regina is tucked up in bed, skimming through her phone before she settles down, her phone buzzes with a message from him.

 _Uploaded these when I got in, thought you might like this. Made me smile x_

Attached is an image of Regina's head thrown back in laughter, Henry's giggling face watching her, and Roland, looking full of sass and mischief, in his full imitation of Regina, hands on hips and all.

Regina's smile forms immediately, matching the one Robin had worn when he had found it. Her smile doesn't falter an inch either, even when she wakes up the next morning.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading x**


End file.
